St Vladimir High School
by IceFirebolt12308
Summary: Adrian Ivashkov is a new student at St. Vladimir High School where he meets and joins the group of Rose, Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mason, Jill, Sydney and Dimitri. First Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

******This is my first fanfic ever, and this is the first chapter. I'm still writing the other chapters, and depending on how well this goes I may upload the whole story. We'll just have to see.**

**Chapter One**

Normally when someone enters High School it's on the first day of the new semester of the new school year. They go in new just like everyone else, so they do not feel out of place. Even those entering the second year of high-school are accepted with open arms. But whenever someone enters halfway through a semester, they are immediately labelled 'The New Kid' no matter what they're like.

And that's how Adrian Ivashkov felt when he walked through the school gates of St. Vladimir High School. The moment he walked through those large, iron gates and received several looks from a couple of students, he knew he was going to be the gossip of the school over the next several weeks. It was the same wherever he went. Students would talk to each other, saying stuff like 'have you seen the new kid yet?' which would last for no more than three weeks, with everyone staring at him as if he was some strange boy with a hidden past of some sort.

Hopefully it would be a little different this year. After he got kicked out of his last school for smoking on site Adrian's parents got in contact with their family friends, the Dragomirs, and found out that their daughter Vasilisa was in a Boarding High School that were still accepting students. With some quick paper-work and a kiss goodbye Adrian now lived at a school where hopefully he was able to smoke on school grounds.

Adrian had never met Vasilisa but both teenagers were given a brief description of what each other looked like. Right now Adrian was sent to his first class, scanning for a girl with long, platinum blonde hair and bright jade eyes, who had pale skin and was quite tall for her age. And the moment he walked into his first class he spotted the girl who was a candidate of the description he was given. And from the looks of it, the girl had spotted the boy she was meant to keep an eye out on; messy brown hair and emerald eyes who was tall and most likely wore the school uniform in his own personalised way. She stood up and walked over, smiling, as the teacher wasn't in the classroom to tell her to sit back down.

"Adrian Ivashkov?"

"I'm guessing you're Vasilisa Dragomir?"

"She prefers to be called Lissa." A voice came from behind Adrian making him jump out of sudden fright. He turned around for his eyes to go wide, to see the beautiful girl behind him. She was a little shorter than Lissa, but her bigger boobs and slimmer figure made up for it. Her brown hair looked thick and was also long like Lissa's, but whereas Lissa's hair looked like it was naturally curly, this girl's hair was naturally wavy. And her beautiful brown eyes stared up at his'. "Hey, if you want to drool over imagining my body naked, do it when class isn't about to start."

"You just met me, how could you say something like that?"

"That's just typical Rose Hathaway for you!" A boy with bright red hair, freckles and blue eyes jumped onto Rose's back chuckling away. "And I am Mason Ashford. It's nice to meet you; Lissa has told us that you were coming to this school."

"Can't see why you would want to come here. This place is a dump."

"Hey, it's not that bad Rose!"

First impression from the three he suddenly met, Lissa seemed like a very caring person who was obviously nice and wanted to be friendly to everyone. Rose, according to the red-head, seemed very…confident…of what she says. And if Adrian tried he was sure he could be friends with the girl who was now smiling at him. And Mason seemed like a great guy. He looked like one of those guys that could befriend anyone he could.

The teacher, who had his path blocked by the four teenagers, cleared his throat making them all look at him. Lissa looked like she expecting the teacher to start yelling at them and looked rather…scared of the teacher. Rose and Mason however had blank looks on their faces and walked away before the teacher could even open his mouth. Lissa moved right up to Rose's side and stayed close to her. Adrian took a glance over his shoulder as he followed the three towards an empty desk which he assumed was going to be his', to see the teacher slightly irritated over the fact he didn't get the chance to yell at the group.

"That's our homeroom and English teacher by the way." Once Adrian had settled in his seat and placed his bag under his desk, Mason inched over with a wink on his face. "Stan Atlo isn't liked by many of the students. He's a bit of an old douchebag in my opinion. He gets mad easily so don't call him Stan unless you're prepared for a speech."

"Ashford!" The red-head flinched and faced the front, immediately putting a cheeky grin on his face. Many of the students around caught a glimpse of his expression and all started to laugh. "Be quiet back then. And you!" Adrian turned his attention to the teacher, seeing him staring at him. "Are you the new student."

New student. New kid. Pretty much the same thing. Adrian let out a small sigh.

"Yeah."

"Mind coming up to the front and introduce yourself to everyone. Not that you need to for Vaslisa, Rosemarie and Mason." A scowl came from behind Rose who leant back in her seat, crossed her arms and glared at the teacher at the front. Apparently she didn't like her full name, and she knew that Lissa didn't either.

With all eyes on him Adrian had pretty much no choice but to move to the front and look at all the new faces of his classmates.

"Well…my name is Adrian Ivashkov." That itself got several students gasping. The Ivashkov family were well known in the city as being one of the biggest companies who worked in computers or business. Even though he was the son of the current director, Adrian never was interest in what his family done. "Let's see…I guess I'm okay at sport and stuff, but I do like art a lot." A small group of girls sighed heavenly when he mentioned art. Maybe being an artist was a hit with some of the girls at the school. "Oh, and I was kicked out of my last school because I was caught having a fag behind the science block." Faces fell. Lissa shook her head and sighed. Rose and Mason grinned at each other and bumped fists, pleased at what Adrian had said. Stan sighed.

"You can return to your seat now Mr. Ivashkov. Maybe it's best you don't tell other students about your previous school incident."

"But it's okay if I have a fag in between lessons?"

"You shouldn't be smoking in the first place! You're underage!"

"Didn't stop me before." The entire class, including Lissa, Rose and Mason, burst out into hysterics as Stan went bright red in the face. A couple of guys held their hands up asking for high-fives as Adrian walked past their desks, which he accepted and slapped their hands.

"Everyone quiet! Open your text books to page 45! Ivashkov, until you get your text books in the upcoming week, share with Ashford!"

"Yes sir."

In the first five minutes of meeting him, Rose, Mason and Lissa knew this year would be very interesting with him around. Lissa was glad she was able to meet Adrian after being told so much about him. Apparently, he was good at Art. He sold a couple of masterpieces and also along with his cheeky personality he did get in good with the crowd. Mason was just thrilled to have someone interesting in his classrooms. His best friend Eddie Castile was put in a different English, Maths and Science classes so those three topics were a little boring for Mason as he only has Rose and Lissa, who always paired up in the class together. And Rose, well, she was just thrilled to have another guy to make her school life a little more interesting. She just hoped that he was into parties, which he did seem to be in when the lesson ended and they moved on to their next lesson.

"Eddie and I were planning on having a little party when you arrived and joined out circle of friends." Mason patted Adrian on the back as they walked towards their next lesson together; Science. The three topics were normal taught first three lessons, and then the chosen subjects that the students chose would be after lunch. "So you in?"

"Will there be alcohol?"

"Of course."

"Then I'm in."

"A party animal?"

"Please. There's no word to describe how much I love parties, along with alcohol and cigarettes." Adrian winked at Rose who smiled at him back. Mason shot Adrian a quick glare, but then it faded when Adrian chuckled and patted the girl on the back. "Just promise me you'll get wasted with me."

"Of course." Rose turned next to her, looking at Lissa. "How about you Liss? Coming?"

"I might as well, if you're going. And the others."

"There are more?"

"Five more. Three more guys and two more girls, including Eddie. You'll meet them at lunch."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Science was very entertaining with Adrian around. The class were working with Bunsen Burners that lesson so Mason asked the new kid to pair up with him. With Rose and Lissa next to them on the science benches, everyone seemed to be very wary of the group. Adrian didn't know why, but when Rose and Mason had the idea to see who could make the most explosive chemical to put into the flames Lissa immediately backed away, dragging Adrian with her.

The sound of the chemicals exploding and the smell of burning paper sent the entire class again in hysterics. The teacher, Ms Carmack, almost seemed too tired to yell at the two. Apparently this wasn't the worst thing the two had done in her class, not by far.

With the students and teacher distracted with their own work, and the room still filled with the smell of smoke, Adrian got a couple of quiet laughs out of Mason, Lissa and Rose as he pulled out a cigarette, used the Bunsen Burner to set it alight then had a quick puff on it before throwing it out of the window and straight into a bin. It was only the second lesson and already Adrian was having a lot of fun.

And with Science sadly coming to an end, and Maths sadly beginning, Adrian looked at Mason with a bored look on his face five minutes into the lesson. Their maths teacher, Ms Karp, was explaining the different equations of algebra or something that didn't really interest Adrian. And Mason being across the room meant that Adrian couldn't talk to him. Mason looked at him with the same boredom in his eyes, but the sudden paper airplane that flew over Adrian's head and onto Mason's desk made them look around at Rose who grinned at them. Lissa sat at the front, looking at the three and knowing what was about to happen next.

Every time Ms Karp was looking at the class it seemed like a peaceful lesson. But when her back was turned or something on her desk drew her attention paper airplanes flew through the air that the three troublemakers that consisted of Adrian, Rose and Mason made using paper from their exercises books. And the paper airplanes held messages informing each other of how bored they were with the lesson and telling jokes to pass time. It was a miracle that they weren't caught seeing as the class were on the verge of laughing when the jokes were then passed around the classroom. Even Lissa had to hold in a laugh when she was given a rude joke that Adrian had heard from his previous school.

"That lesson needs more paper airplanes more often." When the bell rung the class burst out laughing which confused the poor teacher, and the planes and jokes were disposed of in the recycling bin in case she found them lying around and reported them.

"Why is her class so boring compared to the other two?"

"Stan is really easy to piss of, so with a few comments and remarks the class can entertain themselves easily. And Ms Carmack is a very laidback and nice teacher. It just so happens that she's pregnant and suffers from really bad morning sickness so she doesn't even bother to turn up to lessons half the time."

"But Ms Karp apparently had a mental breakdown several years ago and now the students do whatever they can to prevent another one."

"Let's stop talking about boring lessons and head over to the field! My lunch in my bag isn't going to be eaten any other time!" A couple of benches sat in the middle of the field underneath a large tree that offered shade, that were already occupied with other students. But with the others heading in their direction Adrian had a feeling these were the other five members of the group. "Guys, we have someone for you to meet!"

"This is Adrian Ivashkov, the guy I told you all about last week." Lissa took Adrian's arm and pulled him towards her, smiling at her friends. "Adrian, these are our other friends. The guy with the blue eyes and black hair is my boyfriend, Christian Ozera." The boy, Christian, gave Adrian a small nod before giving his attention back to his girlfriend. "That's Eddie, the guy Mason was talking about earlier. They're roommates."

"I've been wanting to meet the guy who asked Stan if it was okay to smoke on school grounds." The sandy-blonde haired boy leant forward to give Adrian a relaxing smile after seeing his confused face. "Word gets around this place quickly about events like that. So get used to it."

"Over there is Jill and Sydney. Jill is my half-sister." Adrian could see the resemblance in the two sisters, Jill had the same jade eyes as Lissa but her hair was light brown rather than blonde. "And Sydney is…well…Sydney." The girl known as Sydney had the exact same hair colour as Lissa but her eyes were more like Eddie's; hazel. But from where Adrian was standing he could almost see a gold tint to her eyes. "And last but not least, this is Dimitri Belikov."

The taller teenager sat on the bench with Eddie and up until now was very quiet, while the others all either said hello to Adrian or gave some sort of nod which Christian had done. When Adrian looked at the last teenager he was surprised at how someone like Dimitri wasn't out in the world as a fashion model already. Dimitri was very good looking with his dark brown eyes studying everything about the new student, and his brown hair sitting wavy around his shoulders. He was very tall, probably the tallest in the group, and also looked very strong.

During the lunch break Adrian found out more about everyone, and why the group got such respected looks as students walked by. Because of Lissa's caring and sweet personality many people at the school just adored her for who she was. She was in fact the council president and was also respected by many of the students.

Christian held the responsibility of being in charge of the cookery club. Apparently behind the quiet and shy look Christian was a sucker for food and liked baking, a lot. And Sydney was part of the science club. Right now she was telling Rose and Lissa how she made a shampoo-like substance to pull a prank on a girl in her PE class after she picked on Jill. And the reason why she picked on Jill was because she was jealous over the fact that the half-sister was part of the fashion club and was picked out of everyone to represent the school in a fashion modelling contest in several months' time.

"So what do you four do?" Adrian turned his attention on Rose, Mason, Eddie and Dimitri who all glanced at him at the same time. Being around Rose and Mason all day showed Adrian just how alike the two were. And being around Eddie and Dimitri just brought out more of their immaturity, as Eddie made jokes along with his best bud and Dimitri sat there shaking his head at them. "At the school I mean."

"Us four are part of the martial arts clubs."

"Huh?"

"Dimitri is the school's male captain of the Judo club, and Rose is the female captain. Eddie and I however are more into Karate and we're both joint captain after deciding to start a club." Mason gave Adrian his famous cheeky grin.

"But us four also take part in kickboxing together." Dimitri was the one who spoke this time, giving Adrian a real chance to hear the boy's Russian accent. "It gives us all a chance to fight and see who's stronger."

"And a chance to throw each other around." Mason and Eddie laughed at Rose's comment while Dimitri shook his head but had an obvious smile on his face. "Speaking of which, are you interested in joining the club? I can see you as a fighter."

"Seriously? I don't often get into fights. And the fights I do end up are drunken brawls where I end up winning only because the other drunk fell over before he could make it out the door." The new kid chuckled. "Besides you can't punish the hands of an artist by abusing them through fights. These hands are my tools, I can't risk damaging them."

"You're an artist?" Adrian nodded his head. Dimitri's eyes went slightly wide. "Are you the Adrian Ivashkov who painted 'Nightlife in New York' by any chance?"

"Yeah, that was my first masterpiece. How do you know about the painting?"

"Dimitri is a bit of a fan of art as well." Christian's voice made Adrian a little startled as it came from behind him an unexpectedly. He then turned his attention from Christian back to the Russian boy who stared at Adrian as if he was some sort of god or something. "He can't draw for shit, but he loves paintings."

"Dad brought the masterpiece and hung it in our front room, and I fell in love with it the moment I saw it. I'm a bit of a fan of your artwork to be honest."

"Really?"

Adrian blushed. People spoke about his artwork a lot but they were those involved in the art world and often said things just so that he could work with them later in life. But this was the first time that the young artist had ever been told his work was good, from a teenage boy who happened to be in his year no less. Dimitri could had been pulling Adrian's leg for all he knows, to later tell him it was a joke and shoot down the poor boy's confidence in his art abilities.

_No_ thought Adrian. The way that Dimitri was staring at him, it was as though he was meeting a celebrity for the first time. The most fame that Adrian was going to get was a young prodigy in the art world, and he would probably be famous just to other artists. He wasn't going to get the press following his every move, but right now Adrian felt as though Dimitri saw him as an idol. He wouldn't be surprised if the Russian asked for an autograph from the way the two got deep in conversation about artwork. For someone who apparently 'can't draw for shit' Dimitri knew a lot about art, which impressed the young artist. _This guy, he isn't that bad of a person actually_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Double English in the morning followed by Science and a painful hour of Maths would have made Adrian's morning hell if Rose, Mason or Lissa weren't around to keep him entertained. But now he had two lessons of the subjects he chose to study for his A-Levels. As it was only a Monday he thought he might as well get his exercise for the week over and done with so only had double PE, but he was looking forward for the next day when he had double Art.

This time Eddie and Dimitri had joined the class. Mason explained how the girls were in a separate PE class so they could do more 'feminine' sports while the guys got to play fun and exciting sport such as football and dodgeball. Adrian wasn't a big fan of football; he never understood the point in supporting teams and getting into arguments with friends who supported enemy teams. But dodgeball was a long-time favourite after he played a game in Middle School and ended up giving a nosebleed to the school's bully, getting very brave remarks and a lot of congratulations.

But today was basketball. Outside. In the warm and sunny weather of spring. It started out okay, until Adrian started to feel lightheaded and nearly fainted in the middle of the pitch.

"You should had mentioned that you couldn't play sports. Why didn't you tell us?" The game still continued despite losing four members. Adrian was now sitting in the shade with a water bottle in his hands, while Dimitri stood next to him, Eddie patted him on the back and Mason knelt in front of him to watch drops of sweat fall from the artist. Adrian chuckled.

"I can play sports. Just not in the sun."

"Why not?" Eddie knelt down next to Mason to look at Adrian's slightly red face.

"Don't know. It's some weird condition I have. I can't be out in the sun for a long time without getting dizzy and weak." Adrian leant back to get some air on his face. "I've had since I was a kid. I can play sports until the bitter end when we're indoors, but five minutes into a football match in the sun and I pass out."

"But Mason was right about it; why didn't you tell us?" Dimitri sounded worried about Adrian.

"It had been a while since I played sport in the sun, I thought I could man up and get over it. But it doesn't look like it." Adrian waved off the guys. "Look, I'll just find something else to do in these two periods. Maybe I could go join Lissa or Rose for a laugh."

"Lissa doesn't do sport either."

"Huh?"

"She has a weak body so she can't move around much. That's why Rose is always with her; she's so over protective of her." Eddie moved once again but sat on the bench next to Adrian. "Lissa can't handle playing sport, especially in the sun. One time she was jogging, and literally a minute later she fainted in the middle of the field."

"Christian is the same. But he just doesn't like the sun at all." Mason laughed. "He has sensitive skin. And Jill. They get sunburnt so easily. And they get dizzy too. It doesn't help that our springs and summers are really hot. But when its autumn and winter Christian and Jill play sports. Maybe you could attend classes with them two or Lissa until autumn and winter? This school does put the safety of student's health first, so if you can't play sport in the sun they'll allow you to only do sport indoors."

"I'm sure Christian, Lissa and Jill would be happy if you joined them in Media Studies. It's basically a class for students who want to watch films all lesson then write essays on what they had just watched."

"Sounds interesting."

The three boys made Adrian go to the nurse, who done a quick check-over on Adrian and gave him doctor's orders not to play sport in the sun from now on. She also made Adrian stay in the office for the remaining lessons to get some rest. So Adrian took the opportunity to rest up and get some sleep before heading back to the dorms to check out his room.

When the bell rung for the end of the day Adrian was surprised to see Rose, Lissa, Christian, Sydney and Jill outside waiting for him. It turned out that Mason had ditched PE to go find Rose and the others to tell them what happened, then came by to check on the sleeping boy. The doctor told him that she would wake him up at the end of the school day, so asked him to come by and visit him. But because the boys had to stay behind and do some extra work for missing out on half-an-hour of PE Mason asked Rose to collect Adrian.

Lissa had told Adrian that it was best to unpack while he still had the chance as it was most likely the party would start the moment the boys got back. But on the way to his room he found out why the group were even closer. They all lived on the same floor. The girls were on one side of the corridor and the guys were on the other.

Adrian managed to get a room by himself because he had quite a lot of art equipment that he was allowed to bring to the school, but on one side he had Eddie and Mason sharing a room together, and Dimitri was on the other side paired with Christian. Rose and Lissa shared a bedroom across from Adrian's room, and Sydney and Jill were in the room across from Mason's and Eddie's room.

Just as Lissa had predicted, just as Adrian finished putting some clothes in his wardrobe and propped one of his three easels up in his room ready to be used loud thumping came from the wall he shared with Mason and Eddie.

"_Come on Ivashkov! We can't start the party without out!"_ Adrian started laughing when he heard Mason's voice from the other side of the wall, so he walked out of his room and into his neighbours room for everyone to cheer and raised their plastic cups in the air as he closed the door behind him and entered the bedroom.

He finally got a chance to talk to everyone and find more about them. Rose's mother was actually the martial art's coach at the school, and her father lived somewhere remote where he got himself working in the dangerous business of the mafia. Lissa's older brother Andre was a student who attended the city college several hours from the school, who Adrian had met once when Lissa's mother dropped by for a chat and brought poor Andre with her.

And it turned out that Lissa's father had a one night stand with Jill's mother when Lissa's parents were on the verge of getting a divorce. But after that night he realised it was a mistake and apologized for all the bad things he done to his wife, for their marriage to just become stronger than ever. Lissa's mother knew about Jill and treated her as a member of the family despite her being another woman's child.

Mason and Eddie barely spoke about their family as they were too busy getting drunk with Rose after she told her family history to Adrian. But what he did manage to get out of them was pretty basic family stuff, they were sent to the school because their parents wanted them to get a better education and to learn independency. Eddie mentioned having younger siblings. Mason was the only child.

Christian didn't seem that bothered when he told Adrian about his family to Adrian. His parents died in a bank robbery when they tried to escape along with other victims. So Christian moved in with his aunt who happened to be a teacher at the school. What teacher, Adrian wasn't told, but by the way his friend describe his aunt she was one badass woman so secretly the artist begged that she would be a teacher of his'.

Sydney's parents were believers of Christianity and sent their eldest daughter to a school that was very big on religious knowledge. The RE at the school, according to the others, was a very big topic as many families sent their children here knowing that they'll learn in God one way or another. But during her first year at the school Sydney fell in love with Science, and even though she believed there was a God began to believe the word of science, not religion. This of course is something her parents do not know.

Dimitri came from Russia. Adrian guessed that the moment he heard the Russian accent. But he was confused on why someone from Russia ended up at a boarding academy in the middle of America.

"My father was abusive to the family and often beat my mother up." Dimitri and Adrian were sitting on one of the boy's beds while the others were all dancing to a song that was on the radio and drinking as they danced. "I attacked my father and he left the family. But Mother was worried that I was going to get hurt by him and sent me out here. I call her and send her letters, and so far that man hasn't returned."

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that…"

"You've heard our stories, now yours."

"What is there to say? I'm the only child. I live in the Ivashkov family yet I have no idea on what I do. My father is the current chairman, and he's a right dick. He's more of a workman than a family-man. Mum grew depressed after my Great Aunt, Tatiana was murdered but she had the distraction of working at the city council to distract her." The discussion of their history seemed a bit depressing for Adrian so he tried to change the subject to something more entertaining. "I got kicked out of my last school when the headmaster caught me and several other students have a fag behind the science block."

"No way."

"I was the only one kicked out of school because three months before that I got my first warning when I turned up to school still slightly drunk from the party the previous night. And my second warning came when I accidently kicked a football through the headmaster's window."

"I can see this year being very entertaining with you around."

"I know." Adrian winked at Dimitri then stood up to grab the drink off Mason and take a huge gulp of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**I would just like to say thank you to everyone who has so far read my fanfic and a huge thank you to those who have reviewed my chapters/added the fanfic to their favourite etc. Being completely honest I wasn't expecting my fanfic to do this well. So, I'm going to keep writing my chapters and posting them on here.**

**I shall give a warning in advance; right now I am currently busy with my coursework. I'll be posting the chapters from now on at least once a week. If the time comes when I have to take a break from my chapters, I will give you all a heads up. Hopefully that time will never come ^.^ I'm enjoying writing these fanfics.**

**Anyway, I hope you all still enjoy my fanfic. If you have any suggestions on pairings or events I could put into the fanfic then you're welcome to leave a comment about it in the review section or even send me a private message. All thoughts will be put into consideration and I will try my best to put everyone's suggestions into the fanfic. Also, I've noticed in previous uploads that I have made several mistakes. I'll do my best to correct any mistakes in future uploads.**

**Chapter Four**

The groans coming from one side of the wall told Adrian that there was no way Mason or Eddie would be okay at school today. Even though he drunk the most, Adrian was so used to having a hang-over it was like second nature to him. He actually had medication that was specially designed to help with a hangover, and it looked like he was going to have to give out a few to everyone that morning.

After a shower and a trip to the dorm's cafeteria where the smell of toast and egg sent nearly everyone to the toilet, they left for school on a sick yet empty stomach, deciding to go to the vending machines to grab some sandwiches for lunch rather than wait around for their lunch to be made for them.

Stan wasn't too pleased when Adrian, Rose, Lissa and Mason walked into their first class with hangovers, but this also didn't surprise him much. From the looks of it a couple of other students were also suffering from some sort of hangover or illness so the double English lesson went by slowly and without much hassle from the troublemaker trio at the back. Science also went by slowly, and Maths. But they heard from Ms Karp that several students found dirty jokes in the recycling several lessons later and she asked the class if it was them. When they all replied no in unison, she forgot about it and continued the lesson.

Most of their lunchtime was spent with the group just talking to each other, with the fighters and Sydney in the sun catching the sun's rays while Adrian joined Lissa, Christian and Jill under the tree in the shade that cooled their hot bodies off. He told them about his condition, and was welcomed into 'the group who can't stand the sun' with open arms.

When the bell rung Adrian suddenly grew happy. He had double art with a teacher, on his timetable, labelled TAO, which were the first two letters from their first name and the first letter of their second name. He asked everyone who the teacher was, only for Jill to tell that she was in his class and that he would see her soon. Everyone else was quiet and giggling a bit, not wanting to tell him who the teacher was, which made Adrian grow more nervous the closer they got to the class.

But his nervous mood disappeared when he walked into their art class. Paintings that students done were scattered across the walls along with patches of paint that were obviously thrown at the wall out of anger or laughter. Paint laid everywhere, with canvas' that were blank or filled with uncompleted paintings. And the smell of strong paint, Adrian adored that smell. It reminded him of his art room back at home where he spent hours on end just painting away, without any worry of life.

"Ah, you must be Adrian Ivashkov. My nephew told me about you last night." The moment Adrian turned around; he knew why the others didn't tell him who his teacher was. He could tell straight away that the teacher was Christian's aunt by the way he described her. She had the exact same hair and eyes, but the scar on her cheek that was caused from an accident was strong on her cheek, very noticeable. He tried to avert his eyes away from it but he couldn't, making her laugh. "Don't mind the scar. It's a part of me. Anyway, I heard that you're the Adrian Ivashkov who has sold several masterpieces already. An art prodigy in the art world."

"That's me." He nervously chuckled for some students to stare at him in slight shock.

"Several of these students used some of your art work in their coursework. So you're quite a celebrity in the art department." She sat down next to him. "It's nice to meet you finally. Christian told me how much of a nice boy you are before the party. He also told me you have quite the character, I heard you were the one who got expelled when caught smoking a cigarette."

"Yeah, it was partly the school's fault. If they really want students to behave they need to fox security cameras that broke years ago."

"They probably have after what you done." The two laughed while Jill grabbed her art folder and sat down. "Just take it easy in this class. I'll get you a folder by the end of the lesson."

"Thanks Ma'am."

When the class were given their task to draw portraits of their partner Adrian and Jill decided to pair up, mostly because Adrian didn't know anyone else in the class but also because the girl wanted to see how he drew and see if he could give her any pointers about her artwork. The only reason why she took art was because she often drew fashion ideas in her club, and decided to take up art to help improve her drawings. And Adrian actually liked the drawings.

"You have your own unique style. Trust me, it's good. Better than other artwork I've seen."

"Really? You're not trying to make me feel better? I know this is bad."

"I've seen bad. And that is not bad." Adrian chuckled and turned his book around. "Well, what do you think?"

It was almost as if she was looking into a mirror. He had managed to get every detail of her face in, even the small freckle that is often hidden by her fringe that was showing her forehead that day. Her hair was shaded in a way that made the portrait look perfect and yet, she had never seen that style of shading before.

"That's amazing!"

"It's only a rough."

"It's still amazing. Wow Adrian, you really are an artist!"

"You had doubts?"

"I've never seen any of your work, so when Dimitri spoke about the masterpiece his father brought I thought it was just another piece of boring artwork. But when Ms Ozera spoke to you about art I knew that there was something special about your work. And now I know what." She giggled at him. "Could you show me how to draw like that sometime?"

Adrian was surprised. No one has ever asked him if he could teach them how to draw. And being asked by someone he only met the day before but already saw as a friend, he had to admit he was a little embarrassed.

"Uh…sure…if you want…"

He went slightly pink in the cheeks making Jill giggle harder. The other students were watching the pair, and the small girl over in the corner with several of her friends glared at Adrian as if he had done something horrible to her and scowled to herself, furious when their teacher walked over and complimented his work.

After the lesson Jill and Adrian were the first to leave the classroom. Mason had text Jill during the lesson and told her that Rose and Dimitri were going head-to-head at the kickboxing club after school, something that Jill and most likely half the school did not want to miss. Rose and Dimitri were seen as a god and goddess at the school as they were the captains of the karate club. They were strong and so far have not lost a fight ever in their lives. Even Rose has managed to break a few noses on both guys and girls who have tried to piss her off.

"It's a fight that rarely happens. So you're lucky that you get to see one on the second day of school."

"Sounds exciting."

"Hey!" The loud voice made Adrian and Jill, along with other students in the corridor, turn around and face the small girl from their art club. The artist knew this wasn't good when he heard a small noise come from Jill and she moved in closer to him, as if she was scared of the girl. "You're Adrian Ivashkov, right?"

"That's right."

From her appearance the girl could had almost been a china doll. She was very small for her size and she looked so cute and adorable. But the tone in her voice was dangerous. "Could I see that drawing of Jill? I want to see how good you are."

He didn't want to make a big scene in front of everyone in the corridor so he simply pulled the drawing out of his folder and handed it to the girl. With the way people gasped, they saw the drawing and were surprised at how well it was drawn. She stared at the drawing then handed it back to him.

"My personal feeling about it, it isn't that good." Jill gasped, horrified at what she said. "It's lacking feeling behind it. And you've missed out on some obvious features of her face." Adrian's eyes narrowed.

"Sorry. But I don't take criticism like that from a child." The corridor went dead quiet.

"Excuse me?"

"The Elementary section of the academy isn't too far away. You better get back to your school before Mummy and Daddy get a phone calling saying that you're lost." Adrian slipped the drawing back into his folder and continued walking down the corridor with Jill following. The girl stood there humiliated and stormed off, ignoring the giggles and comments from spectators.

"That was very brave of you."

"Who was she by the way?"

"That was Mia Rinaldi. She's a spoilt girl who tries to get what she wants. Hates Lissa and Rose by the way."

"So someone not that important? Come on, let's get going."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

By the time Adrian and Jill got to the sports hall it was already filled with students and teachers cheering for both teenagers. Jill grabbed Adrian's hand and pulled him through the crowd. Some students who saw the two moved out of the way, knowing that they were going to the front to where Lissa, Christian, Mason, Eddie and Sydney were already on the front line watching their friends standing there. The meeting with Mia was clear from Adrian's mind, but still was on the back of Jill's. Not that she mattered about it right now.

"What have we missed so far?" Jill moved in between Christian and Sydney while Adrian stuck close to Mason and Eddie, with Lissa also next to him.

"Nothing much. Rose has been throwing abuse at him while he just made comebacks." The group stared at the two, to see them standing perfectly still and looking at each other.

"You're going down Dimitri!"

"Now that Jill and Adrian are here shall we get started?"

"What took you two so long anyway? We were waiting for you!" Rose looked over at the two, for Jill to chuckle nervously and Adrian to look away blankly.

While Rose was distracted Dimitri ran forward and started the fight. He threw several punched at her, but she knew they were coming and just reflected them with her own arms while stepping back to give themselves some distance. Adrian just stared at Rose and Dimitri, watching their every move. Lissa, Sydney and Jill were crying out for Rose. Mason, Eddie and Christian were cheering for Dimitri.

The more he watched the two the more he realised. They knew each other's moves. They could tell what the other person was going to do. It was as almost they could read what they were about to do next. Every time Dimitri attacked Rose knew what and where to defend herself. Every time Rose threw herself at Dimitri, he knew how to catch her and flip her over, but she always bounced off her arms and legs to gain her control.

"Go on Dimitri!"

"You can beat him Rose!"

"This is great!"

He could understand why Jill said that this was a fight that he couldn't miss. When the five minute marker when even Adrian was cheering loudly with everyone else, but he was cheering for both Rose and Dimitri.

But while this was going on, no one in the group noticed Mia walking into the hall with two guys standing with her. She scanned the room as if she was searching for someone, and when her gaze fell on Adrian her eyes went narrow. The two boys saw this, and followed her gaze to the artist. She told them how he humiliated her. And now she wanted revenge. Without saying a word the three left the hall, still unnoticed.

By now in the fight Rose just wanted to beat Dimitri up. She was throwing punched and kicks at all angles. The same with Dimitri, but he was more graceful than Rose. He was watching what he was doing as well as watching her attacks. She was not. Which came as an advantage for Dimitri as no one was expecting what was about to happen next.

She threw one last punch towards his chest, for Dimitri to step to the side and reflect the punch with his arm. The moment he was a safe distance between her he grabbed hold of her wrist with his deflecting arm, then rested his other hand on her shoulder. With one quick move he swiped his foot underneath her feet, and while she was falling he managed to turn her body around, lock her arm behind her back, and kneel on top of her to stop her from moving.

The hall went quiet.

"Damn it!" With her free hand Rose hit her fist on the training mats below. The entire hall cheered loudly at the fight. Mason and Eddie both burst into hysterics are seeing Rose having her butt kicked, again. Lissa was standing there with her hands to her mouth as if she was panicking at what she just saw, but Christian was next to her telling her that Rose was okay. Because she was. Jill too looked worried about Rose but Sydney managed to calm her down. And Adrian just stood there with his mouth wide open, unable to believe what he just saw.

"You got owned Hathaway!"

"Shut up!"

"It was a close fight. I think that the students would have cheered for anyone at that point."

"True, Eddie. It just happened to be me who won."

"Shut up guys!"

"Guys, leave Rose alone." Lissa walked up so that she separated Mason and Rose. "Come on Rose, Sydney and Jill are going to library. Let's go with them and start on our English essay together."

"We'll see you guys at dinner." Sydney waved at the boys who were standing in a line together, watching the girls walk off. Jill stopped to face Adrian for a brief moment then continued following the others.

Dinner wasn't for several more hours so the guys headed back to the dorms, deciding to hang out in one of their bedrooms until the clock struck six and they could head down to the cafeteria. But with Mason's and Eddie's room still a mess from the night before and Dimitri's and Christian's room also a mess as a result of their heavy drinking, Adrian allowed them to go in his room.

"Why did Jill look back at you earlier?" There was a hint of jealously in Eddie's voice, which Adrian took as a sign that the boy had a crush on the young girl.

"Dunno. Probably just worried about me."

"Why?" This attracted Mason's attention from the TV, which was showing Dimitri and Christian in the middle of an intense gun fight in the latest Call of Duty game.

"Some girl called Mia R-something." Christian turned his head to look at Adrian while Dimitri paused the game, also interested. "What, what's wrong?"

"Mia Rinaldi?"

"That's it."

"That girl is the devil behind those pretty blue eyes."

The guys took turns to tell different stories involving their group and Mia. Mason and Eddie were very good friends with her at one point, back when they were in Middle school. But then she started going out with Lissa's older brother, Andre. And everything changed when he broke up with her. He left to go to college, and with Lissa being his little sister she was an easy target for revenge.

Mia started by dating Lissa's ex-boyfriend Aaron, but this didn't bother Lissa in the slightest. She wasn't very interested in Aaron in the first place, she just dated him because she felt sorry for him. But soon Mia started rumours, and it ended up with Rose getting grounded after she punched the girl in the face and broke her nose. Mason and Eddie stopped hanging out with her after they found out what Rose done and why as they too were good friends with Lissa. Not as much as they are now, but still good friends.

Now Mia finds every chance she can to humiliate Lissa and any of her friends. She must had seen Adrian hanging out with the group at some point in the past two days and when she found out he was an artist-to-be she tried to humiliate him in front of several students only for it to backfire.

"She doesn't sound like a popular girl." Adrian took a drag of his cigarette while offering the packet to the other guys. Mason and Christian took one each but Eddie and Dimitri declined the offer.

"You would think that. But she does have a lot of girls following after her. And two guys who will do whatever she tells them to do as long as they have sex with her in return." Christian lit his cigarette and took a drag. The look that the two non-smokers were giving him meant that he wasn't meant to smoke. "Don't look at me like that, I don't smoke all the time. And Lissa won't find out unless someone tells her."

"But seriously, Adrian." He faced the Russian guy. "Just be careful around her. If people start giving you weird looks she may have started a rumour. And the names of those two guys are Jesse Zeklos and Ralf Sarcozy. There have been rumours that they've done horrific things to people that Mia didn't like."

"I think I'll be okay."


	6. Chapter 6

**I wanted to write a bit of violence in this story, just a small amount, a very teeny-tiny amount…okay, more like half a page on a Word document -_-' So just to be on the safe side this chapter is rated T just because of the violent scene. Once again, thanks for reading the fanfic. Write any suggestions you would like to see in the fanfic e.g. events and couples. And, uh…yeah, enjoy.**

**Chapter Six**

A week passed for Adrian at the new school. He spent the lessons obviously learning, or in the case of the four first lessons of each day, _trying_ to learn as he had the distraction of Mason and Rose around him. When the students returned from their lessons on the Saturday they just hung out in the dorm's common room until it was time for them to eat and go to bed. And on Sunday, with everyone just chilling out Adrian took the day finishing off unpacking his room and finally started a painting of the scenery outside his room.

He fell in pretty nicely into his lessons and knew at least one person from the group in each class which was very handy for him. His timetable wasn't actually that bad in his opinion. His lessons consisted of;

_Monday: Double English, Science, Maths, Double PE (Media Studies)  
Tuesday: Double English, Maths, Science, Double Art  
Wednesday: English, Double Science, Maths, Double Latin  
Thursday: English, Science, Double Maths, Double ICT  
Friday: English, Science, Maths, RE, Double Art  
Saturday: Double Geography, Double Food Technology_

He was, of course, with Rose, Mason and Lissa in the first four lessons of the weekdays; English, Maths and Science (along with RE on a Friday). But he was given a medical note for PE and was allowed to join Lissa, Christian and Jill in their Media Studies classes which they had twice a week, which turned out to be more entertaining that he thought.

He had to take at least one Language subject at the school. As he already spoke French and Spanish there was no choice but for him to take the less popular Latin language. Luckily Dimitri was in this class along with about ten other students who were also fluent in French and Spanish. But the problem was that both Adrian and Dimitri also knew Latin so they just sat at the back of the class with Dimitri teaching the young artist Russian.

Christian, Eddie and Sydney were in his Saturday School lessons, which was the day they only had four lessons rather than six. In the morning he had double Geography with Sydney and Eddie, where the trio actually worked hard rather than Mason and Rose who liked to muck around in their lessons. Geography was probably the only subject where Adrian had to properly do work, but he did have nice conversations with the two whenever the teacher allowed them to. And with Christian the duo took up Food Technology for the other two lessons, which in their first lesson having a food fight with leftover ingredients when they were waiting for their cake to bake in the oven.

And of course, he had Art with Jill. Which he was looking forward to on the Tuesday after lunch again. Tasha looked happy when he walked in with Jill that lesson, and when the class were given their homework to paint a portrait of their partner, while the other students moaned Jill and Adrian silently cheered that it was each other they had to paint, not anyone else in the class. To give them time to start it Tasha dismissed them so the pairs could go back to the dorms and start on their homework earlier, for the students to just head back to the dorms and enjoy the rest of the day off.

"I just need to go to the toilet for a second, then we'll go find somewhere to start on our homework. I'll be back out in a second." Jill walked into the girls' toilets leaving Adrian to stand outside. He moved and leant against a wall, putting his body against the wall and folding his arms.

"Are you Adrian Ivashkov?" He turned his gaze to spot to boys. In an instant Adrian felt bad news coming from the two.

"Who's asking?"

"We want to talk to you for a while." The artist had a rough idea on who the two were; Jesse Zeklos and Ralf Sarcozy. He had seen the two quite often following Mia around the school like puppy dogs with their tails in between their legs. "If you don't we'll hurt your friend in the toilet instead."

"Pretty sick of you to threaten an innocent girl, huh?" The taller and more handsome boy just shrugged his shoulders.

Adrian did not want to bring Jill into this. From the way she acted last week, Mia scared her. Maybe she done stuff to Jill that no one else knew about. And if the two were going to do something to him on Mia's orders then the last thing to do WAS get Jill involved.

So he followed them. As soon as they left the corridor Jill walked out not to see Adrian anywhere. She did however see Mia walk across the field with a very evil smile on her face. Without even taking a single guess Jill ran off into the school. She knew what lesson everyone else had at this time, and also what classrooms they were.

The nearest person to her was Dimitri and Sydney who had RE together at this point. She knocked on the door and ran in, red in the face from running about in the sun for the teacher to sharply look at her and for Sydney to suddenly stand up from her face.

"What do you want? You're interrupting our lesson!"

"Jill! What's wrong?" She ran over for Dimitri to also stand up and walk over, supporting her as she looked like as if she was going to pass out.

"Adrian…he's…gone!" She could barely breathe and gasped for air at every word she spoke. Dimitri and Sydney looked at each other. They didn't need to ask for more information. They had an idea on what happened. Jesse and Ralf had obviously got their hands on Adrian somehow and taken him somewhere.

"I'll go find him. Take Jill to the nurses' office. She doesn't look good." Ignoring his teacher's demands Dimitri ran out the classroom while Sydney helped Jill towards the nurses office. But before going to find Adrian, Dimitri had to go to find the others to help him. It would take longer for him to find Adrian by himself, and knowing them two, he could seriously end up hurt.

The moment the doors were closed behind them Ralf shoved Adrian backwards against some sport equipment, for Adrian to crash against them. A sharp pain ran through his back and through his body as he dropped to his knees, holding his aching shoulder as the equipment from the wall fell off their supports and landed on the concrete ground below.

"Ow…fuck!"

"Did that hurt?"

"What are you two going to do? I've done nothing!"

"You've pissed Mia off. That's bad enough." Adrian smirked, catching Jesse's attention.

"She can't do this herself so she gets her little sluts to do her dirty work for her?"

"You son of a bitch!"

Jesse picked Adrian up by his collar to punch him across the face, releasing his grip so that Adrian fell on to the floor and hit his head on the concrete ground. He groaned loudly in pain making the two smirk. When he raised his head, Adrian felt something run down his forehead. The storage room spun. His head throbbed in pain. The liquid ran past his cheek and drip off his chin for drops of blood to land on the floor. The hit caused Adrian's head to bleed against the hard ground. Of course it was.

"Let's just get this over and done with. I can't stand to be around guys like him."

"Grab him and hold his hand on the table." With his body feeling weak Adrian couldn't find the strength to fight back. So as Ralf grabbed him and lifted him up to drag the poor boy over to the table Jesse scanned the cupboard to find something hard and heavy. His mouth grinned when his gaze fell on some exercise weights, and heavy ones too. "Make sure he doesn't move. I don't want to miss."

"Of course." Ralf pinned Adrian's right hand on the table. When Adrian managed to spot the weight he realised what was about to happen; Mia ordered them to break his right hand. The hand he used for everything. The hand he used for painting.

But with the head wound losing more blood Adrian was already on the verge of blacking out. Jesse rose the weight up high above his head with an evil grin on his face, then slammed the weight down.

"Did you find him?"

"No."

"Damn it." Dimitri managed to get Rose, Mason and Eddie out of their lesson as they were able to run around in the sun without getting weak, and Sydney was already occupied with Jill. So while Rose and Mason were searching one half of the school Dimitri and Eddie covered the other half. By now it had been half an hour since Jill told him that Adrian was missing. "Where could he be?"

A very loud, painful cry echoed towards the two. Even Mason and Rose who were on the other side of the school could hear. Students all stopped working when they heard the scream, and several teachers looked out the windows or stepped out into the corridors to see what was happening. Dimitri and Eddie both felt their hearts skip a beat as they legged it towards the PE storage cupboards to see one of the doors open.

"Adrian!" Dimitri pushed the door open for his eyes to go wide. "Holy shit! Adrian!" Eddie ran in to see Adrian lying on the floor, with blood running from his head. And when he spotted the weight on the table his blood ran cold. "Adrian, Adrian! Hey!" Dimitri knelt down next to the artist, to spot his right hand. Already it was starting to bruise and he could tell that some of the fingers were bending in directions that they shouldn't. Eddie saw this too.

"Holy shit!"

"Dimitri! Eddie!" Rose ran in and gasped when she saw Adrian lying on the floor, watching Dimitri slowly move him into his arms. "Adrian! Oh no!"

"Where's Mason?"

"He had a feeling that you found him, so I told him to get a teacher or a nurse to come to the storage cupboards. He should be here soon."

"Screw the nurse!" Eddie looked at Rose in panic. "Call an ambulance! They broke his hand!"


	7. Chapter 7

**When writing my fanfiction, I have discovered that some chapters can be rather troubling for me to write. There are some that take me less than half an hour to write, while others could take me half a day because I don't know what to write. I found this chapter quite...difficult...to get motivated. I wrote this chapter long before posting the story onto and during it, I felt as though I would never get it done. Of course, right now, I have fifteen chapters now on my laptop and hopefully I'll still be counting.**

**I would like to ask a question and would like you readers to either PM me or leave your answer in the reviews. I am having trouble with love-life in this story and want happy endings for everyone, so I'll just ask this question for now; ****what do you think about a studentxteacher relationship in this story?**** Hopefully I'll have the answer I hope for, if not, I have an plan B =) **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter. This isn't one of the best chapters I have wrote for the fanfic. I apologize if it's boring, but better ones will come out eventually. **

**Chapter Seven**

When Lissa, Christian, Sydney and Jill were told what happened to Adrian he had already been taken to the hospital by the ambulance Rose called. Mason did come back with a school nurse who quickly done some first aid on Adrian before the paramedics arrived to take him away. Jill blamed herself straight away.

"I should had just waiting until we got back to the dorms." The group were in her bedroom trying to comfort her. Right now she was in tears and sobbing into Lissa's arms.

"It wasn't your fault Jill." Sydney patted her shoulder. "Just think about how much worse it could had been if you didn't come to find Dimitri and I. Adrian could had been in that storage cupboard up until the end of the school when the PE students put the equipment away."

Christian growled to himself. He hated being unable to be out in the sun for a long time. If he could had just man up and faced the sun he could had helped the others with looking for Adrian. Then he may had not got so seriously injured. He faced Dimitri who had just been sitting on Sydney's bed silently.

"You went to the hospital with him, how was he before you left?"

"He had to have stitches for the wound on his forehead. And quite a lot of bones are broken in his hand. It could take months for his hand to probably heal up, and may take a while longer for him to get used to using it again."

They all went quiet once again, remembering what he said to them when they first met. _Besides you can't punish the hands of an artist by abusing them through fights. These hands are my tools, I can't risk damaging them_. Mia had got the guys to break his hand so that he couldn't draw or paint. And if Adrian ever lost the ability to paint then who knows what he would do.

The room was quiet for a very long time. Until Jill screamed and the others all jumped when someone's mobile phone went off. It took everyone some time to realise that it was Mason's phone that was ringing. And it took Mason some time to register the information and answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Mase."_

"It's Adrian!" During the party Mason gave Adrian's everyone's mobile phone numbers so that he could call them if he got lost in the school or needed some help with something. But Adrian didn't have a phone himself, yet. He took the numbers anyway and memorized every number, and obviously had a way to get in contact with them.

Right now he was standing in the hospital corridor outside his room, which had a payphone nearly. The nurses, who all fell for his adorable face and his cheeky personality gave him some spare change so he could call his friend. They all felt so sorry for him when they found out he was attacked at school.

"I just wanted to call you guys and say I'll be coming back to school some point tomorrow morning."

"_So early?"_ The artist had a feeling that he was on loud speaker as it was Rose who spoke to him this time round.

"They've put my hand in a cast, and I have no signs of a concussion. I should be well enough to come back."

"_We're so glad you're okay Adrian."_ Lissa sounded so relieved.

"_Adrian, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have left you!"_ Hearing Jill's sobbing voice made Adrian chuckle.

"Jill, don't sweat it. Those bastards threatened to take you if I didn't go with them. I didn't want you to get hurt." The sudden gasps heard just made Adrian grow angry at Jesse and Ralf. "You're like my little sis Jill, let me worry about you."

"_Okay."_

"I'm running out of time on here, so I'll see you guys in the morning."

"_Bye Adrian!"_

It was halfway through Maths when the door opened and Adrian walked in. The looks on everyone faces meant that they all knew what had happened the day before. Lissa ran to Adrian and hugged him tightly, relieved that he was back at school. It was only when he sat down next to Mason that the trio could see the damage he got from the attack.

The stitches on Adrian's forehead was covered by a huge plaster that wasn't allowed to be taken off for at least three days, to give the stitches time to heal. And the punch that Jesse caused left Adrian with a very dark coloured black left eye. But it was the blue hand cast that got everyone talking as they walked out of their lessons and towards the field.

When Jill saw Adrian she burst into tears once again and hugged him tightly. Even though it had only been a week they've known each other she's grown to love him like an older brother. After the group managed to calm her down they came up with a plan to make sure this never happened to Adrian. As he had at least one person from the group in every class they weren't to leave his side in between classes or on the way to the dorms until this thing with Mia was over.

"Look, guys, seriously. I'm fine. In fact-"

"You're not fine!" Rose stared at Adrian as if he had insulted her. "Everyone knows it was Ralf and Jesse who done this, even the school! But they've only been given detention and grounded! They should had been kicked out of this place!"

Speaking of which, Adrian spotted the two playing cricket with some boys on the field. Jesse laughed when he saw Adrian, and Ralf nudged him and winked at his friend while waving the bat a bit. Everyone apart from Adrian were so focused on Rose that no one saw Jesse bowl the ball at Ralf. And no one saw Ralf hit the ball. And no one saw the ball fly across the field directly towards Rose.

"Hey! Watch out!" It was only then when the group realised what had happened, and how close the ball was to hitting rose right in between the eyes.

Adrian stood up and dove in front of Rose, to grab the ball without any trouble with his left hand, then fell to the floor and perfectly rolled over to land on his feet. Everyone in the field saw what Ralf and Jesse had done. And saw how brilliantly Adrian caught the ball without any trouble. He stood up and chuckled to himself, throwing the ball in the air and catching it. He turned to face Jesse and Ralf who were standing there unable to believe what they saw. Less than twenty-four hours ago they knocked the guy unconscious and broke his right hand. Yet they just saw him catch the ball with his left hand, and probably the best catch they'll ever see.

"As I was about to tell you before you interrupted me." He winked at Rose who was sitting there stunned at what happened. "I'm actually left handed." The ball flew across the field and fell next to Jesse's side to roll away as he was still staring at Adrian unable to believe what had happened.

"Then…why did they break your right hand?" Adrian tucked his left hand in his pocket, grinning at his friends.

"I just happen to use my right hand when I write and draw more often than my left. I prefer to only use my left hand when I'm painting, not drawing. And no one has seen me paint yet." His grin turned into a sad smile. "When Mum was younger she loved to paint, but she was involved in an accident that left her unable to paint. When she did start painting again, it wasn't the same. So when I discovered my passion for art she started to teach me how to use both hands, so that if I broke one hand I could use the other."

"So you're actually left-handed?"

"Yep."

"You know that Jesse and Ralf might come for you again. And break your left hand too this time." Christian sounded slightly worried.

"I doubt they'll be able to get me. Besides, they don't know that I'm left handed. For all they know I'm just a good cricket player." He made a peace sign with his fingers while grinning at his friends.

Word went around about what happened that lunch with Adrian and the cricket ball. Many students came up to him, asking him where he learnt the skill to catch the ball, if he had played cricket before and even asked him to join the cricket club. No one mentioned being left or right handed, and even when Adrian walked into Mia later on that day she still seemed pretty smug of what she got Jesse and Ralf to do the day before.

It was just as Adrian said. No one knew that Adrian was left handed. He was given a computer to work on for his lessons as he came up with the lie that he couldn't write with his left hand. And whenever it came to Art Adrian just helped Jill with her drawing, often moving her hand to show her different ways to draw certain shapes or to shade different areas.

_So far, so good_ everyone thought at the end of each day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The school bell rung loudly for the start of the Saturday lessons. Adrian walked into his Geography classroom to only see Sydney in the corner that the two and Eddie usually sat in. The young artist always arrived at class just as the bell went off, but Sydney and Eddie would normally come to the lesson early.

"Hey, Sage." Sydney looked up from her text book after hearing her nickname. It's been three weeks since the attack happened, and during those three weeks Adrian has given some of his mates nicknames. Sydney was Sage while he called Mason and Eddie by their surnames. For some reason, he gave the nickname 'Jailbait' to Jill, which at first she didn't like. But over the weeks she's grown used to it.

"Morning Adrian."

"Where's Castile?"

"He told me this morning that his Saturday lessons are being taken over by English." Adrian slid into his seat next to Sydney. "He completely forgot about his English coursework and now has to spend his Saturdays catching up before the end of this semester."

"And that's why he should always do his work early."

"Like you should say that." The young scientist rested her head on her hand, smiling at Adrian and watching him with her hazel eyes. "I heard from Lissa that you still haven't completed your first unit for Media Studies, which needs to be handed in next week."

"I hate it how you girls always talk about things."

When Sydney laughed at Adrian's comment he couldn't help but stare at her, listening to her cute and yet strangely beautiful laugh. The sun shone through the window and landed on Sydney's face, causing her to sudden raise her hand to block the sun and squint. And there it was again, the gold tint that he saw on his first day.

Normally when he looked at Sydney's eyes they were a hazel colour. But every so often he always caught a gold colour to her eyes that shone brightly whenever a ray of sunlight managed to land on her face. Whenever he saw that gold tint, it always took his breath away. The more he stared at her, the more he realised that it wasn't just her eyes that were beautiful; it was her.

The way her hair looked in the light always seemed very silky for him to touch, yet he saw how messy her hair could be first thing in the morning. But even in its messy state Adrian always thought it just made her look…kinda sexy in a way. And her face, she was a beautiful girl. A VERY beautiful girl.

It was only when the teacher walked into the classroom Adrian realised that he had been staring at Sydney. He snapped back into reality to see her just staring back at him too.

"Is everything okay?"

"Uh…yeah! Everything's fine, just thinking about something. That's all." A chuckle left Adrian's mouth as he grabbed his own text book and flipped it open.

The first lesson of the two went slowly. This was usual though; the teacher would spend the first lesson writing up notes for everyone to copy as well as lecture them about information on the topic they were studying, then during the second lesson he would give them work to get on with. At least that way the students would learn something during the double lesson.

When the bell rang to end the first lesson, the teacher walked around the classroom to see that everyone had copied the notes off the board before handing them the work that they had to get on with.

"I seriously need to get out of here."

"How come?"

"I have a science project that needs my attention." Adrian chuckled. Of course it would be something about science to this girl.

"What are you doing for the science project?"

"I chose to base it around chemicals from the periodic table." Sydney allowed the pen to slip from her grip, knowing that she wouldn't be able to concentrate with her work when her mind was all focused on her project. "I have everything I need but I just haven't got the time. I'm going to have to ask some of my other science friends for help, but they'll probably need to spend their time on their own projects."

A thought popped into Adrian's mind. He wasn't as much of a scientist like Sydney, but he knew his fair share of science and chemicals after the amount of times he managed to set his work on fire at previous schools due to chemical mix-ups. Plus, he did have a lot of free time on his hands as most of his lessons were exam based rather than project based.

"How about I help you?" She looked up at him. "I may not know as much as you, but if you need an extra hand for anything I can help you. I have a lot of free time right now." She smiled at him.

"Thanks Adrian. It really means a lot to me." He grinned at her. "If you want to help, you can."

"I shall. I don't want my friends stressing out over work." The teacher turned away from the two, focusing his attention on some students who were laughing loudly and distracting the others. Adrian spotted the fire exit door behind them, and poked Sydney. "Shall we get out of here?"

"But the teacher will notice!"

"No he won't. Besides, we can go start on your project."

"Let's go then!"

The duo managed to slip out the classroom and ran off across the field laughing, as the Geography classrooms were in a separate building from the main school. By the time they made it to the science classrooms they were both in hysterics and nearly crying of laughter. Neither of them could remember the last time they laughed so hard.

Sydney pulled out a spare key to a classroom and walked in, with Adrian following her. He figured that she was given a key because not only was she a member of the science club at the school, but unlike him she was a well-behaved and trusted student. If he ever got his hands on a key to a subject department, he would probably end up dragging Mason, Eddie, Christian and Dimitri into a classroom and completely mess it up.

Once the pair grabbed some safety goggles and white lab coats they walked to the back desks in front of the chemical cupboards.

"These are the instructions of some chemicals combinations I want to try out." Adrian was handed a sheet covered in different kinds of chemicals, some he knew and others he never heard off. "Could you measure the first set of chemicals while I get the equipment ready? Wait." She looked at him. "Will you be able to do it? With your arm, I mean?"

"I'll manage."

They got to work. While Sydney got all the equipment together, turned the gas on and lit up the Bunsen Burner Adrian found all the chemicals he needed and started to measure them all out to put them in separate glass containers. He found it hard at first because of his cast, but he managed to hold the containers still with his right arm while pouring out the chemicals with his left.

With everything ready Sydney patiently waited for Adrian to finish measuring the remaining chemicals. She glanced at him, tilting her head to the side and resting her hands on the desk. The way Adrian was so focused in measuring out the chemicals for her, it was a rare look that she only saw when she would walk into his room and saw him painting. It was as if he was the only person who existed in the room with the way he stared at his work.

Her eyes trailed from the look on his face to his entire face. Adrian, in her opinion, was a very cute looking boy when she first saw him. But now, the more she stared at him, the more she saw the handsome side of him. She next moved to his hair, which was in its usual styled messy look. It strangely suited him.

She lowered her gaze to his eyes; his emerald green eyes that were so focused on the work in front of him. After staring at his eyes for several seconds she then moved her attention to his lips. They looked so soft. A thought ran through her head;_ I wonder if they would be soft if I kissed them?_

When she realised that Adrian was staring at her, she felt her cheeks burn up a bit.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just waiting for you to finish."

"I am."

"Then let's move on!" She pulled some of the chemicals towards her, ignoring the hot feeling she felt on her face. Adrian saw how red her face was, and when a little voice in his head said to him _'she looks quite cute when she's embarrassed' _he had to look away from her before she spotted his own face going slightly red.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I'll admit now, I'm the kind of girl who isn't into fashion. I would prefer to go out with my friends in scruffy jeans and a hoodie if I could. So, I do apologise now if the clothing descriptions in this chapter are bad. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Chapter Nine**

"Alright! Spring Break!" The moment the bell rung to indicate the end of the Saturday lessons Mason and Eddie leapt out of their seats and ran out through the door to celebrate the beginning of the Spring Break; two weeks of relaxing. The first out of the remaining couple semesters, with the past seven weeks flying by for everyone in the group.

As it was the end of the semester, it meant that it had also been seven weeks since Adrian was attacked by Jesse and Ralf. Since then the two had stayed well away from the artist, not only because their job was done but because even if they wanted to do more they couldn't. They were given after-school detentions every day for the remaining weeks of the semester and were grounded as well, meaning they had to go straight back to the dorms after school and stay in their rooms for the entire evening and Sunday, unless they had to go to meals or school events.

Around the fourth week Adrian had his stitches removed from his forehead to show off a very deep cut that eventually turned into a scar. It got quite a lot of attention from students who thought it was very badass as it ran from the middle of his forehead across to his left eyebrow and was very visible. And on the sixth week his thick cast was taken off and replaced with a thinner and more flexible cast. This gave Adrian the chance to start using his wrist more often, as he spent the last six weeks often asking the others to help him with favours, which included cutting his food so he could eat easier and even asking them to wash his hair over the sink at least three times a week.

Now that it was the spring break it meant that students could go home and visit their parents for a week after being separated from them for several months. Most of the time though there were some students who stayed on campus, who found it a bother to return home. They were allowed access to the school classrooms and library to catch up in work, but there was no point in them attending lessons when three-quarters of the school were at home.

But more importantly to the group; they could go off campus and go out into the town whenever they wanted. It was Sydney and Dimitri who were the car owners, and quite often when they did go to town the girls ended up going to shops and buy new clothes while the guys went to football games.

But Adrian had never been to the town before.

"Have you got money?"

"Yeah. I have a bank account and a card."

"How about on Monday we go to the town and show you around. We can just explore the shops and buy things we want, and if we want to we can go to a club afterwards."

The group spent the evening playing on Mason's X-Box, arranging plans for Monday. Everyone was to be ready to go at nine o'clock and meet up outside the dorms. As they didn't have anything else better to do Rose and Sydney sat on Mason's bed with him, Dimitri and Eddie playing on the X-Box while Lissa and Christian sat in a corner cuddling up to each other and whispering things to each other, and Adrian sat on Eddie's bed with Jill, showing her how to draw someone in good detail, using Sydney as a secret model.

Saturday and Sunday passed with everyone just chilling out in their rooms. Lissa and Rose finally spent the weekend telling each other everything they had been keeping bottled inside up until then. This included their opinions on how sweet Adrian was, and Rose's crush on Dimitri that she still had since they were back in Middle School along with Mason. Sydney spent the morning talking to her mother, who still didn't know about her love for Science, before interrupting Mason's and Eddie's intense gaming and joining them. Jill and Dimitri had their own things to do, but it didn't stop them from visiting Adrian who had nearly finished the painting. Jill was just impressed at the artwork Adrian could do. But Dimitri, he was amazed.

"I wish I could paint like you."

"Are you really that bad at art?"

"Well…yeah…" The Russian boy watched Adrian finish off the last few minor details of the painting, then stepped back with him to look from the painting outside the window. Adrian had got every detail there was outside; the city in the background, the different shades of green there were in the fields around the school. He even had some birds flying in the sky that he must had seen several times when painting and decided to add them in. "It's so good." Adrian bit his lip then turned his attention to Dimitri.

"It will take a couple of days for the paint to dry as I used a certain type, but once it's dry do you want it?" It was as if someone gave Dimitri the news he won a billion dollars. He looked down at Adrian with wide eyes and his mouth slightly open. "We can hang it on the wall somewhere. I'm sure Christian won't mind."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I only painted this just because I was bored one evening. I was just planning to leave it on one side of the room until the summer, then take it home to add to my collection of other paintings."

"I can seriously have it?"

"How many times do I have to say yes? Of course you can." Adrian chuckled up at Dimitri.

"Jesus…thanks Adrian. If you ever need anything come to me."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Dimitri left Adrian's bedroom later that evening in a very good morning. Everyone could sense his happiness still the next morning. Adrian explained to Lissa and Sydney that he gave Dimitri his painting. This of course brought grins to the girls' faces. They both knew just how much the Russian man loved the artist's work. Being given a painting by the young artist himself, it was like Christmas day for Dimitri.

Mason and Eddie were running a little late so everyone else was in the car park waiting for them. This gave Adrian a good opportunity to see what everyone else was wearing. Previous times he had only seen them in their school uniforms, pyjamas or in some scruffy clothes, unable to be bothered about getting changed when they weren't going out.

Rose stood next to Lissa, wearing very slimming jeans that captured the shape of her thighs and backside, along with a very simple yet baggy V-neck top with very white trainers. Lissa on the other hand was wearing a very pretty lilac summer dress and white plimsolls. But with the weather being very hot and a lot of her skin being exposed Lissa brought along a lace parasol that she was currently standing underneath. It provided cool shade for her and looked very good with the outfit.

Being the complete opposite to her, Christian sat on Dimitri's car next to her wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt, along with obviously black trainers. The sun was being absorbed by the dark clothes but with no signs of sweating or feeling warm so Adrian assumed Christian wore dark clothing a lot and was used to the heat. Plus the white shirt he wore over the top with the sleeves rolled up and buttons undone blocked the sun from hitting his black t-shirt, so he wouldn't entirely overheat.

Nearby Jill and Sydney were close to each other talking about something Adrian couldn't figure out. Jill was wearing jeans just like Rose but she didn't look as good in them figure wise. But along with the pretty white frilly top and the brown boots the outfit did look good on her. Jill almost looked like a model, which she was aiming to be in life. Sydney, being a typical Christian girl, wore her outfit a little differently from the others. She was wearing a light brown pleated skirt and a grey sweater with, like Lissa, white plimsolls. The fabric of the sweater looked thin which in a way relieved Adrian. He didn't want any of his friends to overheat.

Thinking about that though, he turned his attention onto Dimitri. He had chosen to wear jeans and a t-shirt with trainers. A simple combination of clothing that weren't too outgoing but didn't look scruffy. However, the coat he was wearing was what caught the artist's attention. Very long, brown, it almost looked like it had come out of a cowboy movie.

Looking at all of his friend's clothes made Adrian look at his own. He hardly wore jeans much these days, but when he did he had to make sure they came from a fashion designer. Most of his clothes came from some sort of brand. He grew up being a little Ken Doll to his mother, who would spend hours dressing him up in the latest fashion crazes. He grew up always wearing the latest clothing. But as it was just a normal day out with his friends he just wore some jeans, some converse shoes and a checked, short-sleeved top. Not something he would wear in front of his mother. If she were there right now he would be send back to the dorms to find some better clothing.

Dimitri saw the way Adrian was looking at him, and his coat.

"What?"

"Just seems odd how you're wearing a coat in this weather."

"It's not a coat. It's a duster."

"Looks like the same thing."

"Mum sent it over to me a few months ago. It reminds me of home." No more was said. Dimitri missed Russia. He missed his mother and sisters. He did not miss his father. Wearing the coat made him feel closer to home. Just a couple of more years and he could move back to Russia and attend a university closer to his family.

After what seemed like an hour Mason and Eddie both arrived, like Adrian, wearing jeans and converses but just wore t-shirts. After a lecture from both Rose and Christian, it was agreed that the guys would cram into Dimitri's car as it was a seven-seater and the girls got into Sydney's car.


	10. Chapter 10

**I would like to mention that I wrote this chapter before writing Chapter Eight. This was originally Chapter Nine, and after adding in the chapter about Adrian and Sydney I went back and adjusted this chapter a bit to make it sound like that the two had a thing for each other without actually realising. So sorry if it doesn't make a lot of sense. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Chapter Ten**

The town centre was about an hour away from the school as the boarding school was in the middle of the countryside with the city being in the far distance. This gave the girls plenty of time to do what they did best; gossip.

"What do you girls think of Adrian?" Lissa was the first one to start the discussion. "I like him."

"I think we all do." Rose sat in the back with Lissa while Jill kept Sydney company in the front. Well, she said it was to keep her friend company, but after she split her coke in the passenger seat and got the dashboard sticky she was banned from being in the front of any of Sydney's cars. Ever. "What do you think of him Jill?"

This made Jill turn around to face Rose. When she found out that Jesse and Ralf threatened Adrian that they would hurt her if he didn't follow her, she began to see him differently. Not romantically. But like a big brother. Since then, whenever Jill was upset over anything, the first person she would see was Adrian. Of course she would always end up telling Sydney as she was her room-mate and best friend, but she felt as though Adrian could always offer her the advice that Sydney sometimes was unable to offer.

"I see him…like my older brother." She grinned at the girls in the back. "I love Andre, but I've always felt as though he's more of a friend than a brother. I can talk to Adrian about anything, and he tells me stuff too."

"Like what?"

"I'm not going to tell you Rose!"

"Why not?"

"It's not right!"

"What about you Sydney?" Lissa tried to change the subject before Rose started to raise her voice. Rose loved to find out anything she could about the boys, and use it to get what she wanted.

Even though she had a crush on Dimitri she knew that Mason liked her, and often used this to get him to do stuff. Not the nicest thing to do, but it was because of Mason that Adrian had some first aid done on him. Rose managed to get Mason out of his favourite class and begged him to get the nurse when he instead wanted to go with her in case Jesse and Ralf were still at the PE storage cupboards.

"Actually, I quite like Adrian." The girls stared at her. "For the past two or three weeks we've spoken to each other a lot during Geography as Eddie has had to attend catch-up lessons for his English coursework. And also outside of school. He's been helping me with my science project as I needed an extra hand. He's a really nice guy." Jill and Rose glanced at each other, wondering if there was more to what Sydney had said. This was the girl who hasn't even had her first kiss yet alone have a boyfriend, so maybe the scientist just needed a little push to see if she fancied Adrian or not.

"Well like I said earlier, I like him." Lissa smiled at the others. "We have a lot in common; quite often we stay back in the common room and have conversations way past curfew time."

"Better watch out that Christian doesn't get jealous."

"I know, I know."

While the girls kept talking about Adrian, not far behind Sydney's car, Dimitri kept all his attention on the road while the others were all laughing loudly. Adrian sat in the front next to Dimitri as he managed to call shotgun way before Christian could. And Christian called shotgun to the entire back row of seats so that he could lay across them and stretch his long legs out. So Mason and Eddie had the middle two seats.

Right now, they were listening to music on the radio, singing along and laughing too. It was 80's music, not the first choice of music they would want to listen to. But compared to the other radio channels the car was picking up it was far by the best option they had.

"Hey, Adrian, I wanted to ask you this for a while." Christian sat up for three sets of eyes to look at him. "Do you have anyone that interests you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, girls that you like?" Adrian hadn't thought about that much. At previous schools he was all about the flirting, parties and getting drunk to only wake up the next morning next to a girl whose name he couldn't even remember. But since he came to St. Vladimir he'd been so focused on his friends and art he never even acknowledged any of the other girls around him. "Rumour has it you're rather popular with the ladies."

"Oh yeah?" This perked his interest. "Well, if that's the case I should start giving them my attention. I wouldn't mind having a girl here and there."

"You don't have any right now?" Eddie looked at him.

"No. I mean, the only girls I know are Rose, Lissa, Sydney and Jill. Lissa is completely out of bounds." Adrian glanced at Christian who nodded his head. "And Rose, well, someone here already has his eye on her." Even Dimitri turned his gaze when all eyes fell on Mason, who had gone completely red in the face.

He adored Rose. He knew she didn't feel the same way but that didn't matter to him. As long as he got to be friends with her and get to hang out with her, that was all he needed. He became friends with her, Lissa and Eddie back in Elementary school, and soon fell for her in Middle school when he noticed how beautiful she looked in a dress, then soon realised she was just naturally beautiful.

"Jill is like a little sister to me. And even if I did like her in a different way, Eddie had his sights on her first." This time it was Eddie who went bright red. He did like Jill. Not as much as how Mason liked Rose, but he still liked the model. It was him who encouraged her to start modelling after he realised how pretty she was and how perfect her body was for fashion. "And Sydney…well…"

He didn't know what to think of Sydney. The two talked a lot to each other, as well as throw cheeky comments at inappropriate times. Actually, recently, Adrian realised just how much time they spent together. She was still stressing over her science project so he was still helping her which led to the two spending several nights a week in his room searching online for answers as well as experimenting.

And since Eddie didn't finish his English coursework in time he had to go back to catch-up lessons and complete it in time for half term. This led the pair talking to each other in Geography, a lot, in the past few weeks. Being alone together for the past few weeks in Geography and doing the science project together made Adrian realise how much fun there was being around Sydney. They were always joking around, casually laughing in the science labs or trying hard to keep their giggles in Geography. And she was beautiful. Very beautiful.

It wasn't until the song on the radio was over and a loud bang in an advert was heard when Adrian realised how quiet he went. As the cars were at a red light he looked up to see all four guys staring at him now.

"What?"

"You suddenly went quiet when you mentioned Sydney."

"I was just thinking about our relationship. It's gotten better over the past few weeks because we've been spending a lot of time together. She's a great girl." He finished the conversation by looking out the window, hiding his burning face from his friends.

The lights went green so Dimitri started driving again, focusing his attention back on the road. But while Adrian stared out the window Mason and Eddie looked back at Christian, who like them were concerned about the answer he had given them.

And just like the girls, they were thinking if there was more to what Adrian had said.


	11. Chapter 11

**PLEASE READ****: Before reading this chapter I would like everyone to take a moment and serious think about what I'm going to say and ****PLEASE**** leave a review with your opinion or PM me. It's important because I want to start posting another story. However, the story is a AdrianxDimitri story. Yes, it's a guy-on-guy story. And yes, there is sex in it. This is why I want you readers to tell me if you would like it posted on this website or not. Again, ****PLEASE**** review or PM me your answers. I would like to post it on but I'm a little worried that I will either disgust or infuriate readers. **

**Thanks for reading the note above as well as my story so far. **

**Chapter Eleven**

It was half ten when the group finally reached the town centre. It wasn't quite in the city but with the number of students who also came from the school, the town centre was a popular place for students from all schools to go to afterschool, weekends or during holidays and half terms. No one knew why. It could have been the kind of shops around the place that interested the students. It could have been the large number of fast food restaurants and coffee shops that seemed to be crammed with students. Or, in favour of the group, it could have been the large park that sat next to it.

The way the girls spoke of the park Adrian wanted to go see it badly. It sounded so beautiful and relaxing. But first was several hours of exploring the town. The large shopping centre that sat in the middle of the town caught the girls' attention and somehow they managed to persuade the guys to go in and go clothes shopping. At first the girls were comparing different kinds of outfits together while the guys roamed around, glancing at the odd t-shirt while keeping an eye on the girls.

However it all changed when Adrian walked over to the girls to see how they were doing. Mason, Eddie, Christian and Dimitri stared at Adrian, as if time slowed down for them all. Eddie opened his mouth to try and call Adrian over to him, but Mason held him back. It was too late.

"Hey, Adrian, come here for a second!" He was captured by the woman. Before he knew it Adrian had an armful of men's clothing in his arms while being dragged towards the changing rooms with Lissa and Rose either side of him. The woman who stood outside the changing rooms glanced at the trio, and smiled when she saw Lissa. "Good morning!"

"Hello Miss Dragomir, Miss Hathaway."

Normally the changing rooms were separated for men and woman to go into separate cubicles. But when Adrian was dragged further down the corridor it was as if he was being dragged into a private, unisex cubical. The way the woman outside knew them so well, talking to the duo with respect, it confused Adrian. Then he remembered why she would have spoken to them like that.

Lissa's family were like his'. They were in business. In the state they were living in America, there were twelve families who were famous in the business world. The Ivashkov side of business was into computers and technology, Adrian had discovered when he asked his mother during a phone call home. The Dragomirs were specialised in fashion. That was why the woman outside knew Lissa and Rose, as well as Jill being so interested in the fashion world. And the Ozeras were interested in the art world. That was why Tasha was not only an art teacher at the school but was so fascinated by Adrian when he came to the school.

"Get in here." Rose dragged Adrian into the large cubicle with her and Lissa. "Raise your arms for us." As he rose his arms in the air, he heard his belt being unbuckled. His shirt was pulled upwards without the buttons being undone, his jeans were pulled downwards.

"WHAT THE HELL?" The others didn't need to see what was going on, they knew it. The boys had been through the same experience Adrian was going through right now, and all they could do about it was laugh so hard their sides began to ache. Jill and Sydney were standing with them outside the changing rooms, and with an evil glint in their eyes they grabbed the nearest boy and dragged him in to. Unfortunately, the boy happened to be Dimitri, causing Mason and Eddie to lay on the floor in hysterics while Christian bent over, trying hard to get his breath back.

By the time the girls were done with the two unlucky boys in the changing rooms they had both gone through several outfits, but were forced to show Mason, Eddie and Christian a pair of suits they were wearing. The suit that Dimitri was wearing was pure black; the shoes, trousers, blazer and the waistcoat. But his top was white, and the tie was stripy with the colours black and grey mixing together. Adrian however managed to pull off the grey suit that was identical to Dimitri's, with the same white top and tie.

"What do you guys think of these outfits?"

"Why are you showing us?"

"Because these are the ones we want to buy for you." Adrian turned and looked at Lissa in shock.

"These suits are Giorgio Armani! Buying all of us a suit each is going to cost you so much! Plus, why are you? There's no point wearing these suits at school."

"I have a special Dragomir discount in all the shops as long as I show this card." Lissa pulled out a card from her purse and winked at Adrian. "And plus, the reason why we're buying these suits is because we can't trust you guys to buy your own for the end of year party we'll have at the end of the school year."

Adrian tried to argue that there wasn't any point in buying clothes for something that wasn't for another three months. Mason told Adrian there was no point in trying. The girls used any excuse they could to buy clothes for each other. Then Eddie cheekily commented that this was the only time that the guys got their own clothes.

After what seemed like years wandering from shop to shop the crew finally grabbed some late lunch and took it over to the park. Adrian was excited to go to the park. And when they finally got there he was almost speechless.

The park itself could had held at least two football fields. There was a huge water fountain in the middle of the park that had water shooting in different directions. Children that had come to the park for the day were taking the advantage of the water on such a hot day were running around the outside of the fountain for water to hit them. The odd child managed to get into the fountain before their parents ran over and got them out.

Trees were scattered everywhere providing a lot of shade for the group to sit underneath to enjoy their lunch. But the selection of trees that caught their eyes was the selection of weeping willows that stood right next to a beautiful pond with ducks and swans swimming in it. Another fountain was on the other side of the lake that just like the large one was shooting water everywhere. The statues that were scattered around the park just gave it a more historical look to it, and the collections of flowers just added the colour and beauty the park needed for a final finish. It was beautiful. And a perfect scenery for Adrian.

In his day bag he brought along a sketchpad just in the case of them sitting down somewhere for lunch and spending a few hours in the same location. Right now after the group ate their take-away McDonalds Rose and Jill took the advantage of the fountain being across from them to go for a little dip and cool off their hot bodies. Eddie and Mason grew bored sitting on the grass so eventually stood up and joined the two girls in the fountain. Lissa and Christian were leaning up against one of the tree talking to each other, giggling and kissing each other. Somehow Dimitri had ended up offering his back to Adrian so the two were leaning against each other in the shade, with Sydney resting her head on the artist's lap. She was so focused in reading a science book she was unaware of position she was in. And everyone so was focused on their own little things they were unaware of what everyone else was doing.

It was only when Adrian heard a page turn he looked over his shoulder to see Dimitri was also reading a book. He could tell what Sydney was reading by the diagrams in the book and the scientific words he could pick out. Well, he could pick it out, but now Sydney had grown tired and fell asleep along with Lissa and Christian. Mason, Eddie, Rose and Jill were still mucking around in the fountain with their screams and laughter being heard. But Dimitri was reading a proper story book.

"What are you reading?"

"All The Pretty Horses." Adrian was ashamed of himself for knowing the title of the book. It was one of many books his mother had in her collection of books that sat on the shelves in almost every room in the house. But he was even more ashamed that one of his best friends, actually, his overall best friend, was reading it.

"Why are you reading a western novel?"

"You know it?"

"Don't even get me started on it." Dimitri chuckled and glanced over his own shoulder to see Adrian's drawing. He still couldn't believe that Adrian could draw with both hands, as his right hand was still in a cast and was holding the pad while his left hand had the pencil in it. All Adrian had on him was a couple of pencils, a sharpener and a rubber along with the sketchpad. The drawing was pretty much finished, of the view Adrian could see of their friends in the fountain, the flowers surrounding them and the trees that were surrounding them. There was just some shading that needed to be finished. "That's amazing."

"Do you want it after I'm finished with it?"

"That painting you're giving me is enough. I can't accept any more of your work." Adrian could feel his eyes growing heavy. He let the pencil slide from his grip and moved a bit so that he could easily rest his head on Dimitri's shoulder. "Tired?"

"Yeah, hard semester."

"I'm glad everything went okay afterwards. It doesn't look like Jesse or Ralf will try and get you again." His eyes were closed but his hearing was still aware enough to listen to Dimitri. "I'm also glad we found you before any more happened."

"Thanks for finding me."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

"More like best friends." This made Dimitri chuckle again. He adored his friends. He would put his own life on the life to protect them. He would call them all his best friends.

But even though he had only known Adrian for about two months, he felt as though he had known him for longer. Maybe it was because Adrian was someone he admired a lot, or maybe it was his cheeky and friendly personality. Whatever it was, Dimitri felt a lot closer to him than his other friends. He could really consider Adrian his best friend. And that was something he hadn't ever experienced properly in a long time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

It was agreed by the girls that Rose would drive home because Sydney had fallen asleep, despite feeling more alert and awake beforehand. As Rose was the only other girl who could drive she had to be in the front driving. But Sydney made it very clear that she wasn't allowed to have any beverages in the front with her, and had to have Lissa next to her, before drifting off to sleep again.

Although Dimitri didn't fall asleep he was feeling a bit tired so he asked Eddie to drive. Mason was a beast on the road and would often end up in a race with random drivers, even if they were unaware of the actual race. Christian couldn't drive; he hadn't had the chance to start learning. And there was no way Adrian could drive with one hand in a cast.

The car journey back was a little quieter as Dimitri was also asleep, but it didn't stop Mason persuading Eddie to overtake the girls. The moment Eddie managed to get in front of Rose; she knew what they were doing. Lissa knew too, and before she could even say a word to Rose to not do what they were doing, Rose had sped up a bit and managed to overtake the boys. Jill had noticed this and tried to keep her laughter in, so that she wouldn't wake Sydney up.

Adrian, Christian, Eddie and Mason however burst into laughter when Rose overtook them, then realised that Dimitri was still asleep. All but Eddie glanced at the back seats, to catch Dimitri move a bit in his sleep. From then on they kept their laughing inside. If a laugh did slip from their throats it turned into giggles. The same with Rose, Lissa and Jill. They couldn't help but join in with the silly game the boys started of them trying to overtake each other.

The teens didn't bother about getting back to the school quickly. They were enjoying the ride. They even took a little detour in the countryside where they could drive a little faster and have short races down the lanes. Both cars had a roof window so Adrian and Christian managed to squeeze through their one while Jill stood on her own. After a couple of minutes of the trio pulling faces and laughing at each other Jill disappeared for a few seconds to come with a camera Lissa brought with her, and she took a couple of pictures of the two. Mason managed to find some room to squeeze in and joined in, but all three boys ducked when a tree came in sight, and Jill managed to get down in time before she was attacked by leaves and branches.

By the time they got back to the school the sun was setting, sending a beautiful orange and red sky over the countryside. Eddie stopped the car and Dimitri sat up immediately. Loud laughing and speeding, he slept like a baby. The moment the vehicle stopped, he was up and alert. Weird kid, but apparently this was normal of him.

Sydney on the other hand was still deep in sleep. When the group got out the cars Lissa finally started to tell both Rose and Christian off; Rose because she ended up speeding and acting foolishly, and Christian because he done the stupid thing of standing up out of the roof window and nearly getting attacked by a tree. The two looked sad, but the moment Lissa turned her back on them they glanced at each other, pulling faces that showed they were trying really hard not to laugh in a serious situation. Lissa was just worrying over them, they could had got hurt or in trouble, and they knew she was worrying.

When Dimitri found out what Mason and Eddie done he had a go at them. But quietly because Sydney was still asleep in the back seats.

"Should we wake her up?"

"No, she's been working hard on her science project the past few weeks." Adrian looked over Jill's shoulder. "Here, let me through." Jill stepped to the side allowing Adrian to move in and slowly slide his arms underneath Sydney. He slowly lifted her out of the car and held her in his arms. "Take me to your room, we'll let her sleep some more on her bed."

"We'll catch up with you guys in a bit. Where are you going now?"

"We'll be in the usual spot in the common room." Christian was the one to answer the pair. "Are you okay carrying her?"

"Yeah, don't worry about my hand, I can do a lot more now since I had the cast changed." Adrian grinned at his friends. So as Rose, Lissa, Dimitri, Christian, Eddie and Mason walked in one direction Jill walked beside Adrian who was still carrying Sydney like a princess.

When they reached the rooms Adrian laid Sydney on her bed and managed to pull her duvet on top of her body to keep her warm, not that it was warm enough in the room. Jill quickly scribbled a note on a sheet of paper telling her where they were in case she woke up.

Now the pair had to go over to the common rooms. They slowed down their pace so that they could talk as they hadn't spoken much to each other in the past few weeks.

"How are things? Jesse or Ralf haven't been annoying you or anything, have they?"

"No. I haven't seen them much." The young artist glanced down at the model to see her worried face, so he patted her on top of the head. "Look, seriously, don't worry about me. I'm fine. Really."

Jill couldn't help but worry though. Adrian was a bit of a cheeky boy. He often spoke back to his teachers that earned him lunchtime detentions. He often said snappy remarks to other students if they were annoying him, and there have a couple of times where he was caught smoking on school grounds and was told off. He did get into trouble occasionally.

Mia scared Jill. She could get Jesse and Ralf to do anything she wanted them to do. Jill still remembered how in their first year at school Jesse and Ralf spat out dirty rumours about Rose and Lissa sleeping around with not only other guys but with each other when Lissa's ex-boyfriend Aaron started dating Mia. Of course Dimitri stood up for the two by nearly beating Jesse up. Because of that, Jesse and Ralf stay well away from the Russian boy, but still pick on their other friends.

Adrian was doing a very good job hiding the fact he was left handed. But if anyone else outside the group ever found out and told either Mia, Jesse or Ralf then the chances of them attacking him again were high. She didn't want Adrian to get hurt again.

"Oh, there was also another thing I wanted to ask." Jill smiled up at Adrian. The conversation they had with Sydney earlier that day in the car was still fresh in her mind. "What do you think of Sydney?"

"Sydney? Well…she's nice. I've grown to know her a lot better these past few weeks. We talk a lot about things. Yeah, she's a great friend." He looked down at her. "Why?"

"No reason."

"No, tell me. Do you guys think I like her or something?"

"What makes you think that?"

"The guys asked me what I thought about you girls earlier, and I have the feeling they think I like her too."

"Well, do you?"

"I-I-I don't know." The stuttering caught her attention. Jill looked back up at Adrian to see he had gone pink in the cheeks. "Look, all I have to say is Sydney is a nice girl! Yeah, she's smart, really smart. She's funny. She's pretty. Fun to be around."

The more he thought about it, the more he realised that his heart was beating a little faster and his body was warming up. Adrian never had romantic feelings towards anyone else before. Quite often the only time he ever kissed another girl or slept with them was when he was at a party and got drunk, or he was really bored.

So maybe what he was feeling right now was something more than friendship? No, it can't be. They're just good friends, he decided. But the way he was over thinking it Jill could tell she found out how Adrian really felt. He did like her, but he was too shy and stubborn to admit it. Maybe a little more time would make him realise what she meant to him.

By the time they got to the common room half an hour had passed. Several other students who decided to stay at the academy during the week were gathered around the group, everyone just casually talking to each other with a bit of excitement in the air.

"Hey you guys."

"Adrian! Jill! Where have you been?"

"We decided to have a stroll on the way here, why?" Jill walked over to Lissa and Rose who were now buzzing with excitement now that they had seen their two friends.

"One of the guys from our kickboxing club swiped a spare set of Stan's keys from his office this morning."

"Does that mean?"

"Hell yes it does!"

"What's going on?"

"We're going to have a party this week!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

While the other students continued discussing their excitement Dimitri explained everything to Adrian who was just standing there lost and confused.

All the teachers at the school are given several sets of keys that give them access to not only every classroom and buildings on school grounds, but to every dorm on campus, including the teacher's dorms. Stan had gone home for the Spring Break to visit his parents, leaving a spare set of these keys in his office which happened to be unlocked. In his room however is basically a private stash of alcohol. A lot. An entire cupboard filled with different vodkas and scotches. The students at the school can only get their hands on so much at a time, but with the access to Stan's room they have a week's worth of alcohol to party with. They can easily get their share of beer, but they can also have access to the vodka and scotch.

Not so far from the school grounds and campus, there's a large forest where the students are allowed to go in, that is surrounded by an electric fence to keep students on school grounds while keeping wild animals and trespassers out. Along with the forest there's one area in particular that students like to go to. In the middle of the forest there is an area where trees had been cut down to provide some space for students to hang out at, as well as several small cabins where those who get lost in the forest at night can spend the night.

The cabins aren't used much these days, only for partying.

"So basically, over the next few mornings some of the guys are going to sneak into Stan's room and get the alcohol, and around Wednesday or Thursday evening we're going to the cabin to have a party once everyone is ready." The excitement got too much for Adrian so he went outside for a smoke with Dimitri keeping him company.

"Sounds like my kind of party." Adrian lit his cigarette up and took a drag. He exhaled the smoke out and smiled at Dimitri, offering him the packet. "Want one?" The look Dimitri gave was an uncertain look. "You don't have to have one if you don't want to, if you've never had one don't force yourself to have one."

"No, I've had cigarettes before. Just never tried that brand before."

"Clove cigarettes are the best in my opinion." Dimitri hesitated before taking one of the cigarettes. Adrian held the lighter out to assist Dimitri light his cigarette up. After inhaling the smoke and breathing it out Dimitri had to admit, this was one of the best cigarettes he ever had. "You smoked before?"

"I have cigarettes now and then. When I get drunk I smoke like crazy if there's a packet nearby. When I'm sober I smoke when I'm really stressed…or at times like now."

The two stood there in silence for a couple of minutes, just puffing on their cigarettes. Adrian finished his cigarette first, and managed to catch up with Dimitri with his second one too. Halfway in his cigarette Adrian told Dimitri about what he and Jill spoke about earlier.

If there was someone to tell this to, it would be Dimitri. The two had bonded in a way neither of them has ever experienced. Maybe it was the fact that Dimitri was a fan of Adrian's work and just had to know the artist himself. Or maybe it was Adrian wanting to know about the Russian boy that just ended up the two getting to know each other. Whatever it was, Adrian could trust Dimitri with everything.

"I think you like her."

"Seriously?"

"You've never felt like that before?"

"Not that I can remember."

"Listen." Dimitri looked at Adrian as they sat on some nearby benches they wandered over when Adrian was telling him about the conversation he had with Jill. "This is the first time you've hung out with girls properly, right?" Adrian nodded his head. It was as well. At his previous schools he hung out in groups of just guys, with the girls who did come along being girlfriends. "You're not used to hanging out with girls all the time like this. Most likely it's a crush, and if you ignore it, it might go away."

"A crush, huh?"

"Sydney is a bit funny when it comes to relationships. She grew up as a Christian, and she was told that she had to wait for the right guy. Even though she's now following the path of science, she still believes there's a God and still follows the life she grew up with." Now finished with the cigarette Dimitri threw the bud on the floor and stamped on it to completely put it out. "If she does have a crush on you, she won't realise it. This is the girl who's never her first kiss let alone a boyfriend."

"So I'm guessing even if I did something, nothing will happen?"

"Most likely. There have been quite a few guys who attempted asking her out and were all shot down."

"Geez. Trust me to end up getting a crush on a girl like her." Adrian threw his own bud on the ground but didn't bother standing on it. "Trust a guy like me to get a crush on an innocent girl like her."

Dimitri laughed. He knew what Adrian meant. The young artist was a party-animal who smoked and drunk whenever he could. He mucked around in most of his lessons, apart from art which was the only subject he took seriously. Sydney is a pure and innocent Christian girl. The two do not match at all.

But then again, Dimitri knew the saying 'opposites attract'.

It was getting dark, and the common room was closing. Rose and Mason were the first ones outside, running out because Mason spilt his coke on Rose's top and was now running from her while she chased him. All she wanted to do was get her hands on him and hit him for staining her top. All he wanted to do was run away because he knew he wouldn't get let off easily. Eddie and Jill followed the two, both laughing because it was technically their fault that Mason spilt his drink. They both pushed him while he was drinking; causing him to not only spit his drink out but fall over so that he spilt it on Rose. It should had been those two Rose was chasing. Lissa and Christian followed suit, spotting Adrian and Dimitri as the two wandered over.

"Have you guys got a bit of a bromance relationship going on over there?"

"And what if we have?"

"Jealous?" Adrian and Dimitri placed their arms around each other's shoulders, laughing as they wandered over towards Christian. Mason and Eddie were laughing at the pair, allowing Rose to finally grab hold of Mason and punching him on the arm.

When the group finally got back to the dorms, Jill walked into her room to see Sydney just waking up from her nap. The party news was told to the young scientist by everyone when they decided to invade their bedroom.

Rose, Lissa and Jill told Sydney about the plan for the upcoming party, how the guys managed to steal a key and how some were going to get the drinks while everyone else would make their way into the forest to start the party. This of course made all four girls sit there bursting with excitement, thinking of the many outfits they could wear.

Last time they had a party in the forest was before Christmas when the headmistress was off sick due to the flu, allowing the students to easily ditch their lessons to do whatever they wanted. The group invited a load of their friends to the forest and got so drunk they all ended up sleeping out in the forest.

All the teenagers knew, the party was going to be a good night.


	14. Chapter 14

**Yeah, so, remember in a previous chapter I said I wasn't good at describing clothing? Well, in this chapter, once again, I have described clothing. Apologies all around again, I shall try my best to try and improve my describing skills. FYI, I used some content out of Richelle Mead's first book when describing Rose's outfit. **

**Chapter Fourteen**

The day of the party arrived on Thursday night. This gave everyone a couple of days to get their outfits together along with the alcohol they stole from Stan's room and several of the other teachers who too had alcohol in their rooms. The guys spent their days relaxing and spending some time with just each other. They knew what they were going to wear for the party; they all wore different colours jeans and some smart shirts that they personalised to suit their liking, with Adrian and Dimitri finding some blazers to keep themselves warm. And while Christian and Adrian had their usual hairstyles, Mason and Eddie spiked their hair up with gel and Dimitri pulled his hair back into a tight ponytail so it was out of his face.

The girls on the other hand spent their time organizing the outfits they were going to wear, and all of Thursday hung out in Rose's and Lissa's shared bedroom to prepare themselves. They told the boys they would meet them outside the dorms at eight o'clock, when the party would start.

In the bedroom Rose was wearing an old jumper and some sweatpants, but her hair was already blow-dried and her face had very pretty make up on. All that was left was the dress, which she was holding in her hands to show Jill and Sydney her outfit. Made out of silky black material, the dress was strapless and sleek, falling about to the knees. Although it had a slight flair at the hemline, the rest looked like it would definitely manage some serious clinging action. Super sexy. And just to match it, Rose also had black high-heeled shoes.

Lissa was already changed and ready to go. Most of her dresses were very formal, too formal for a party. So instead she wore some of Rose's old clothes that she grew out of but were still in good condition. She wore a red skirt that matched in colour of the strapless loose top. She wore the same shoes as Rose as the two got them at the same time. With her hair, she just simply straightened it, making her even more beautiful.

Just like Lissa, Jill had no suitable dresses to use. The dresses she did have were for her fashion classes and she was forbidden not to use them for any other use. So instead she dug deep into her wardrobe and found an outfit suitable for a party. It wasn't as fashionable as Rose's or Lissa's clothes, but she did look good in it. Blue denim shorts along with a black, frilly tank top and black boots. With several long necklaces to add around her neck and curled hair, she looked just like a model. She too was ready to go.

Once Rose ditched her scruffy clothes and slid into her dress, the three party girls turned their attention to Sydney, who was just sitting there not knowing what to do. Even after all the parties the group went to through the years of knowing each other, Sydney had no idea on how to prepare herself. But by now Rose, Lissa and Jill had expected this, and was ready anyway. They sat the young scientist down and got going on make-up and hair styling, before giving her some clothes to try on.

"What are the chances of them being late?" Mason looked at his watch and glanced around at the other guys who were standing with them.

"It's getting close to eight, so really they shouldn't be that long." Dimitri walked over to a bench and sat down, showing his patient side.

"Just be patient Mase, I know you just want to see what Rose is wearing." Eddie grinned at Mason who went bright red in the face.

"Hey, shut up! You just want to know what Jill is wearing too so you have no right to say that!"

"I'm being patient though, unlike someone!"

"Do they always do this?" Adrian pointed at the two arguing buddies making Christian nod his head.

"Every time. By now they should know that the girls come out looking beautiful no matter what they're wearing."

"We're ready!" Rose stepped outside in her dress, catching both Mason's and Dimitri's attention. Lissa walked out and straight to Christian who pulled her into his arms, smacking a kiss on her shiny lips and wrapping his arms around her. Jill walked out, and when she spotted Eddie staring at her she went red in the cheeks before turning around and pulling Sydney's arm.

Adrian watched Sydney being pulled out from the dorms, his eyes going wide and his heart skipping several beats. The girls knew that Sydney wasn't the type of girl who looked good in party dresses despite having the body for it, so instead they gave her jeans to wear. It wasn't the kind of clothes she was used to, but it was a lot better than a dress or a skirt. The jeans were tight and skinny, showing just how beautifully slim she was. The navy helter top shirt matched the jeans. And with the eye make-up Sydney was wearing, Adrian could clearly see the gold-tint in her eyes.

She was beautiful.

So much for trying to get over his crush on Sydney; this girl was just absolutely stunning. And when she turned her attention to him, she couldn't help but blush. Not only because she was embarrassed over was she was wearing but, even though she saw him wear those kind of clothes before, she couldn't help but remember the comment the girls said earlier when getting her ready.

"_Just some make-up to bring out your eyes."_

"_You're going to look great tonight Sydney."_

"_Adrian is going to be all over you."_

"_Adrian?"_

"_Haven't you seen the way he looks at you recently? He's totally into you! I'm surprised that he hasn't started making a move on you already."_

_"Probably because he knows how innocent you are. You know those guys, always talking."_

"Wow, girls, you look amazing!"

"You guys could had made more of an effort." Rose crossed her arms, watching Mason, Eddie and Adrian walk over to the girls. Dimitri snapped out of his staring of Rose and stood up to join his group of friends, eventually followed by Christian and Lissa.

"I must tell you now; it takes time f to look this good." Adrian presented himself to Rose, for everyone to laugh at his little joke. "Shall we get going now?"

The group started walking down the pathway to the forest. Once they hit the uneven ground of the forest though, it got a bit difficult for the girls. Mason offered his arm to Rose, who took it and laughed along with him as she literally had to be half dragged by him. Lissa was holding on Christian's hand so he helped her through the forest. Jill wasn't so bad because she was wearing boots, but Eddie was close by along with Dimitri, both ready to catch if she did suddenly fall.

Sydney did fall however after tripping over a root, only to be caught by Adrian before he allowed her to get her clothes dirty. He reached for one arm while sliding his other arm around her waist, stopping her from falling forward.

"Hey, girl. Watch your step." Taking a few seconds to get over the near fall Sydney let out a sigh and stood up straight. She turned her head to notice how close Adrian's face was to hers', once again feeling her face burn up. Adrian's cheeks went a little pink after seeing her face go red, and so cleared his throat. "Stay close to me." He released her around the waist but still held her arm. His grip did slide down to her wrist. "Just so that you don't fall again."

"T-Thanks Adrian."

"Anytime." They continued walking, catching up with the others who didn't notice the small moment that happened between the two.

As they got closer to the cabins Adrian could hear music being played through speakers along with loud chatting and laughter between students. When they reached the location, the forest trees surrounding the area had fairy lights covering them to bring some light into the location. The cabins also had their lights on too, with some students actually hanging out on the porch of the cabins already drinking.

"Hey, hey! The gang have arrived!" The other members of the kick boxing club cheered when they spotted Rose, Mason, Eddie and Dimitri. "Damn, Rose! You look mighty fine!"

"Shut up you!"

"And let's not forget Lissa, Jill and Sydney." The boy smiled at them, winking at all three girls. "Beautiful as ever ladies."

"_They're drunk already."_ Everyone thought in unison when they looked around at their friends. Mason and Eddie shrugged their shoulders and walked over to the table covered in stolen alcohol.

"Come on everyone! Let's party!"

"YEAH!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Okay, so, not everyone was drunk. It was mainly the kickboxing guys who stole the alcohol who were drunk, as they started drinking without everyone else. The rest of the people at the part were dancing to the music that was blasting out the speaking from the cabins, and right now it was _Wild Ones_ by Flo Rider ft. Sia. One of Adrian's favourite songs as he was very into dance music.

He was standing on one of the porches of the cabin dancing with Rose as he was the closest to her when she wanted to grab one of the guys to dance with, while Lissa and Christian were dancing nearby. A huge bonfire sat in the middle of the area with Mason and Eddie standing around it with their friends, drinking away while Jill, Sydney and Dimitri were scattered around talking to their friends.

The song ended for the small group of dancers to stand there laughing, enjoying themselves, having a good time. Mason glanced over, slightly jealous that Rose grabbed Adrian, while Sydney stood there and watched Adrian.

"We'll be back in a minute."

"We're just going to grab some beers for us four." Lissa and Christian walked off hand in hand, leaving Adrian and Rose standing there along. Rose leant against a wall and let out a happy sigh, for Adrian to move next to her.

"Are you having fun?"

"So much fun. This is totally my kind of party."

"Did you used to party a lot back at your old schools?"

"Oh please, despite being public schools, half the time my friends and I broke into our schools and ended up having parties at three in the morning in the middle of the school field." Adrian reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette to light it up then put the packet away. Normally when he was around the guys he would offer them one for them all to occasionally take one. But Rose, Lissa, Jill and Sydney never took one and hated the idea of him smoking, so he never bothered offering them one. Even if they were drunk out of their minds they would probably refuse one. "Are you having fun?"

"Yeah, it's been ages since we had a party. Come on, I think Lissa's being dragged into talking to Eddie and Mason."

Rose took Adrian's hand and dragged him over to the bonfire where Mason had managed to convince Lissa and Christian to dance with them. Eddie spotted Jill nearby talking to some of her modelling friends.

"Please excuse me, I'm just going to steal Jill for a bit."

"Hey! Eddie!"

He took her hand and dragged her over to the group, for her to start laughing as he spun her around then slid one of her hands onto his shoulder while holding her other hand and resting his hand on her waist, dancing around the fire with her. Mason offered his hand to Rose, who smiled and took it to dance with her friend just like Eddie and Jill. Adrian took a moment to hear what the song was, which was _Domino _by Jessie J. Another one of his favourite songs. And by the way many other students circled the bonfire, it was a song they liked to.

Just as Dimitri walked over and offered another beer to Adrian, a flash of light caused them both to cover their eyes, too late when they realised Lissa had taken a picture of them to together. She giggled at them, then walked off to take a picture of the dancing Rose, Mason, Eddie and Jill. Dimitri turned his attention over to Sydney, who was being dragged over to dance by her science buddies.

"Hey, why don't you ask Sydney to dance?" Adrian went red in the cheeks. "Oh come on, it's just a dance. Here; hey! Sydney!" This made the young artist shoot a glare at him, then turn to see Sydney walk over.

"What's up Dimitri?"

"Adrian wants to ask you something." The Russian boy chuckled when he saw the _'I'm going to kill you'_ look in his best friend's eyes and walked off, leaving Adrian and Sydney alone. Rose and Mason stopped dancing to see the two, and Mason nudged Lissa who happened to be nearby with the camera.

"What is it Adrian?"

"Um...do you...wanna dance with...me?" Adrian rubbed the back of his neck, noticing how Sydney went red in the cheeks. She smiled to herself while biting her lower lip a bit.

"Sure, I'd like that."

_"Rock my world until the sunlight, make this dream the best I've ever known."_ The chorus of the song came up just as Adrian took a deep breath in and reached for Sydney's hand. He spun her around, making her laugh then slid her hand into his' while he placed his hand on her hip. She moved her hand to his shoulder. _"Dirty dancing in the moonlight, take me down like I'm a domino." _Eddie and Jill wandered over dancing the same way and laughed as Adrian and Sydney showed off a couple of dance moves, to which Lissa took photos of.

More songs came and went. Some of the songs the friends danced in a group, while other songs they paired off with each other. As it was an odd number, there was always one person left out who most of the time was Dimitri who didn't particularly have a passion for dancing and would always slide out and enjoy a couple of drinks with his Judo mates. But there was the occasional song where he managed to steal Jill, Lissa or Rose to dance with.

Sometimes Rose and Lissa danced with each other along with Mason and Eddie. Other times it would be Christian and Lissa, Eddie and Jill, and Mason and Rose. But the group always made sure of was that whenever they danced in pairs Adrian and Sydney found each other to dance with. They wanted something to happen between the two, and this party was just going to be the start of it all.

"I'm having so much fun. Are you?"

"Of course I am. This dancing has been great."

After dancing for two hours straight Adrian suggested to Sydney on getting a drink, and after she agreed to it Adrian dragged her out of the dancing circle around the bonfire hand-in-hand. They were so used to holding hands as they had been dancing with each other, neither of them felt uncomfortable or nervous when they reached the drinks table and realised they were still holding hands. Sydney sweetly smiled up at Adrian, giving his hand a quick squeeze before releasing her grip and poured herself some coke, which happened to be the only drink left on the table. After getting their drinks they walked away from the bonfire, towards an empty cabin where they stood on the porch looking out at everyone.

"Thanks Adrian."

"For what?"

"This party has been the best one I've ever been to, and I think it's because you're here. Actually...I've been enjoying myself more at school since you showed up. It's definitely a lot better with you around."

Sydney felt her face burn a bit. Adrian took a sip of his drink, feeling his own face was burning up then settled his drink on a nearby side table before moving closer to her. She glanced up, feeling her heart racing as she saw his face inch closer towards her. Neither of them noticed the others were hidden in some trees watching it all, with the girls all holding in their squeals while the guys all gasped to themselves.

Their lips were almost touching, they could feel each other's breath on their lips. But Adrian stopped and backed away a bit with a thought running through his head.

_"This is the girl who's never her first kiss let alone a boyfriend." _Did he honestly want to take away her first kiss? Something that's meant to be remembered forever? He didn't want to make Sydney do something she would regret later, so let out a quiet sigh and moved back a bit. The scientist gazed up, her chest not only thumping but aching. She was sad that he didn't kiss her. But then, a thought also ran through her head.

_" I'm surprised that he hasn't started making a move on you already."_

_"Probably because he knows how innocent you are. You know those guys, always talking."_

The fact that he didn't kiss her meant that he knew that she never had her first kiss. but Sydney couldn't think of a better person to have her first kiss with. So she dropped her cup and moved onto her tiptoes to kiss Adrian first. Those lips were soft, just how she imagined they would be back in the science classroom. And when he kissed back and slid his hand behind her neck, the kiss because harder and more tender. In the trees, their friends were silently celebrating and watching the kiss. Adrian pushed her lightly up against the wall, sliding his hand down her side to find her fingers and connect them with his own.

After what seemed like forever to them the kiss ended, for both to be bright red in the face. Sydney bit her bottom lip once again, squeezing her grip on Adrian's hand and making him smile before he leant in and kissed her once again.

This time however, the kiss ended when the sound of teacher's voices echoed through the forest causing Mason to run over and grab hold of Adrian and Sydney. The teachers were coming to end the party, and they had to get out before they were caught or otherwise they'd end up in detention.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

All the way back to the dorms Adrian held Sydney's hand the entire time back, not just because he was helping her run through the forest away from the teachers and making sure she didn't trip but because he didn't want to let go of her, and she didn't want to let go of him. When they finally got back to the dorms without being caught, Adrian realised that Mason, along with everyone else, had been watching so spent five minutes running after the guys and only managed to punch Mason and Eddie. Christian manage to slip several punches and just ended up getting a high-five, while Dimitri managed to hug Adrian and give him a strong bear hug.

Rose, Lissa and Jill congratulated Sydney for finally having her first kiss, making the young scientist blush violently and catching Adrian's attention.

"So are you guys going out now?"

"Well, if Sydney wants to." She turned to see Adrian walk next to her, smiling down. "I want to go out with her. But I would understand if you don't want to just-"

"I want to go out with you." Everyone looked pretty shocked at how Sydney interrupted Adrian and said it so boldly. "I do. I want to be your girlfriend." Rose and Jill squealed loudly while Lissa felt as though she could faint.

By the time they all got up in the dorms, Lissa and Rose walked into their room to see the time was only twelve. But all the girls were tired so they decided to go to bed. Rose and Jill hugged Mason, Eddie and Dimitri while Lissa and Christian shared a kiss. Sydney hugged Adrian, moving into his chest and hearing his steady heartbeat.

"See you in the morning."

"Have a good night." Adrian kissed her on the forehead and released his grip from her body, watching her walk into her bedroom with Jill. "What now you guys?"

"Now, we go into your room and chill out."

"Why my room?"

"Why not?"

When they walked into Adrian's room they took a while to look at all his paintings. A couple of pieces were for school work which included a painting of Jill that Tasha wanted for their homework, a painting of the group that had the photograph attached in the corner and a painting of the classroom that he and Jill have their lessons in. There was also the painting that Adrian promised Dimitri, a couple of random pieces that looked like paint was thrown onto the canvas and there was the uncompleted one of the drawing Adrian had done at the park.

Christian liked one of the random pieces and asked if he could also have it, so it was agreed that Adrian would come by in the morning and help them put the paintings up in their room as the paint of Dimitri's painting was now completely dry. Mason and Dimitri were just impressed with all of his work, and Eddie was admiring the portrait of Jill.

"If I didn't have to hand that into Miss Ozera, I would had given it to you."

"What?"

"Just ask her out mate, she's into you as well."

"Says the guy who can't ask Rose out."

"Hey, I would ask her out but she's into someone else." Mason glanced at Dimitri, for an awkward tension to fill the air. Dimitri cleared his throat.

"Well...even if she did ask me out I would reject her..." The guys stared at him, slightly confused. Dimitri went red in the cheeks. "I already have someone I like."

"Seriously?" Adrian nudged his friend. "Care to share?" Dimitri shook his head. "Oh come on. We want to know."

"Someone in this room won't like to know." The guys all looked at each other before all eyes fell on Christian, who glared at Dimitri.

"It's not Lissa, is it?"

"No! Of course not..." His face went bright red. "It's...your...aunt..."

...

"WHAT?" All the guys looked at Dimitri, shocked at what he said, especially Christian. Dimitri got explaining.

Back in their first year when Jill started taking Art, she asked Dimitri if he could drop by and model for her for one of her pieces. When he went by in the art block he spent some time looking at other work, for Tasha to drop by and ask if he was interested in art. The guys knew that Dimitri did like art but couldn't draw at all, so he told this to Christian's aunt. Jill came along and got Dimitri to sit on a chair while she painted him. Tasha was in the classroom, talking to the pair and laughing with them.

"Jill was nearly done with the painting when Tasha said something that made my heart skip a beat." The redness of Dimitri's face was replaced by a faint pink as he hardly spoke to the guys about stuff like this. "She said 'you've missed out the sparkle in his dark eyes'. I don't know why, but it just got to me. She must had been really focusing on my face to notice fine detail like that, and the thought of her looking at me just makes my heart miss beats." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Not that I can do anything about it. She's not only my friend's aunt but she's also a teacher. I doubt she has feelings for a student like me."

All eyes fell on Christian. To him, the only family he truly had left in his life was Tasha. He had Lissa and his friends who to him were like the brothers and sisters he never had. He knew he couldn't control his aunt's love life, but knowing that one of his closest friends had a school-boy crush on her? He was happy that his friend had a crush on someone, and that his aunt finally had an admirer, but he didn't know how to feel knowing that the crush was on his aunt, and that the admirer was one of his closest friends.

They boys sat in silence for around five minutes. Adrian glanced at Mason and Eddie who were obviously feeling just as awkward as he was. Dimitri was sitting there, with a calm yet embarrassed look on his face. But inside he was completely freaking out, panicking that his friend wouldn't agree to it. Dimitri was seventeen, Tasha was twenty-seven. Ten years was a huge age gap. After a long five minutes all four boys jumped a bit when they heard Christian sigh.

"I can't tell you to stay away from my aunt because we attend a school. And I can't tell you not to like her because no one can control the way they feel about others." Christian looked away from his friends, slightly pink in the cheeks. "Do whatever you want. Tell her that you like her or something. If she rejects you then get over it like a man. If she likes you back...then as long as you don't end up getting my aunt fired you can do whatever the hell you like."

"Really?"

"Don't make me repeat it again!" Christian shot Dimitri a glare. "Just be careful if something happens between you two."

"Wow...thanks Christian."

"Whatever."

"I think you should tell her."

"Yeah totally."

"Let's go find her now!" Adrian placed an arm around Dimitri for his face to burn bright red.

"NO! Not now!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Try rotating your wrist and moving your fingers for me." Several loud clicks made Sydney and Jill cringe when Adrian moved his wrist, feeling the once-stiff joint loosen up after a few movements. He then moved his fingers for them to also click, but not as badly as his wrist. "Everything seems to be in good shape." The school's doctor smiled at Adrian. "Looks like you no longer need a support."

"That's great." Adrian let out a relieved sigh. Now that his hand and wrist was all better he could get back to being able to work properly. He couldn't wait to try out drawing with his right hand again.

"Just remember not to do much with your hand at first. Gradually build up using it more often." The doctor smiled at Adrian. "You better get going, lunch is going to end soon."

The Spring Break went by with flying colours for all the students. Adrian and Sydney spent the rest of the break together, often spotted holding hands whenever they were on their own. The rest of the group didn't see them kiss once since the party, and that was because they didn't. Sydney was still embarrassed at how she kissed Adrian first as she was a bit tipsy. Adrian understood that, and never forced her to do something she wasn't comfortable on doing. So instead he simply kissed her on the forehead whenever they said hello or goodbye to each other.

It was a Tuesday afternoon, which meant it was time for Art for Adrian and Jill. It also meant that they would be seeing Mia in the classroom, which neither teen was happy about. Sydney had extra science to finally finish off her project. All the others weren't at the bench when they came back, despite having five minutes left of their break. Chances were Rose, Dimitri, Eddie and Mason went off to their Self-Defence class while Christian and Lissa walked off together to spend some time alone before going their separate ways.

"I'll see you back at the dorms after class." Adrian leant in and kissed Sydney on top of the forehead. This earned a smiled from her, making her wrap her arms around his body and hugging him. "Bye."

"Bye." Adrian and Jill watched Sydney walk towards the science department before heading off to the art block in the middle of the school.

"So how are things going with you guys." Adrian smiled to himself, shaking his head while Jill giggled next to him. "I haven't seen you guys much since the party. What have you guys been doing? You don't want to know what they guys think you're doing."

"I can image what they think. And it's not what they think." Adrian opened the door to the art block, holding it open so that Jill could walk in first. "We've just been spending time together, getting to know one another. She's still nervous and doesn't know what to do so I'm holding myself back so I don't do anything so stupid and reckless that could scare her."

"That's wise. Take things slow."

"That's what I'm doing. Anyway, how are things with you and-"

Adrian opened the door to their classroom and froze when he spotted Dimitri in the classroom, sitting on Tasha's desk smiling at her while she sat in her seat smiling up at him. The Russian boy turned and saw Adrian and Jill, with his face burning bright red. Adrian then spotted Tasha and saw she too had red cheeks before she turned her face and looked away from her art students. He burst out laughing while Jill looked confused.

"Dimitri, what are you doing here?"

"Um...I...uh..."

"I can't believe you're actually did it!"

"Did what?" Jill looked from Dimitri, to Adrian, and back.

Tasha looked away from the students but also had red cheeks because Dimitri had confessed to her that he liked her and was in fact falling for her, with her reply being that she also liked him and wanted to be in a relationship with him. She was worried that others would find out, and from Adrian's reaction he already knew about it.

From the look that Dimitri was giving him, he didn't want anyone else to know just now about his teacher-crush. And seeing as he already said a bit too much Jill just had to have an answer, so one popped into his head.

"He wanted to see if Miss Ozera could teach him how to paint."

"But Dimitri, you suck at art!" Ah, poor, gullible Jill. Adrian winked at Dimitri who smiled back at him, with Tasha also smiling back. "Anyway, Miss, we have class in a minute."

"Of course. Dimitri, maybe you can come back after school. We'll continue discussing giving you extra lessons." Tasha had picked up on what Adrian was doing and decided to go along with it. The less number of students who knew about the relationship the better.

"Sure. I'll see you later Miss Ozera." The Russian boy walked towards Adrian and Jill, flashing a glare at the young artist. "I'll talk to you after school Adrian."

"You can't, you have 'extra lessons' with Miss Ozera."

The young artist was just loving winding up both his best friend and teacher, who was avoiding all eye contact with her students as others walked in. Dimitri left the classroom embarrassed at what just happened.

Adrian and Jill took their seats for the remaining students in the classroom to arrive, including Mia. When Tasha got the students to paint something or someone in the classroom, Adrian took his jumper off to show Mia that he no longer needed any sort of support for his hand, making her slightly angry at how quickly his hand managed to heal.

And if that didn't make her angry enough. Adrian started to paint with his right hand to show he could still use it. Something about his paintings wasn't the same, but it had been eight weeks since he used his right hand to paint with. It would take some time to get his skill right again. Tasha came around to see how he was using another student's work to paint, before leaning into him.

"Can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

"Sure." Adrian left his work under the watchful eye on Jill and stepped outside. Before she opened her mouth, he knew what she was going to say. "About earlier, Dimitri told us about his feelings and we encouraged him to confess. And yes, Christian knows. He said that as long as everything is okay and no one gets in trouble he doesn't mind."

Tasha smiled to herself. Despite being his aunt, she treated Christian like he was her son and brother. He couldn't help but worry over him like a mother would, always watching over him and making sure he was doing well at school as well as help him with any worries he had. But she also wanted him to have fun and quite often spent a lot of time with him like a big sister, trying to get secrets out of him and teasing him about how much he was in love with Lissa. Knowing that he was okay with having a relationship with one of his friends just took a look of weight off her chest.

"Only us guys know. He hasn't told the girls, and from the look he gave me earlier he doesn't want them to know yet. That's why I came up with that excuse about taking art lessons." A smile came to his face while Adrian crossed his arms. "Just to let you know Miss; Dimitri isn't the kind of guy to hurt anyone. I don't know you that well despite being my friend's aunt. You're probably one stand-up babe, but just don't do anything to hurt the fella. He's got a heart of gold."

"I know." She smiled sweetly to her young student. "And that's why I wouldn't do anything to hurt him. We have to talk though, make sure that neither of us get in trouble." She patted him on top of the head. "You're a good guy Adrian. Thanks for telling me this."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"No!"

"Damn it!"

"I can't believe he got out!" With the weather being so nice for the students, Eddie asked Mason and Rose if they wanted to join the cricket match that some of his friends had organized earlier that day. After they accepted the offer they got changed out of their school clothes and into some casual clothing of t-shirts and either jeans or shorts.

Adrian, Sydney, Lissa, Christian and Jill were invited to watch as they were playing cricket in the front field where the group hung around. Dimitri still wasn't back from his 'extra lesson' which brought up a couple of questions from his friends. Adrian told the group that Dimitri was seeing Tasha about having 'extra lessons' for the girls to start saying how Dimitri was bad at art and was probably trying to improve his art skills, while the guys truly knew that their Russian friend was seeing Christian's aunt to discuss their relationship after Adrian confirmed that he did in fact confess to the teacher.

Christian and Lissa were sitting on the grass in their usual little world whenever they were sitting closely together while Adrian, Sydney and Jill were on the benches watching along with several other random students. Mason, Eddie and Rose were on the batting team, and Eddie was caught out by Ralf who, along with Jesse, were asked to join in the game as they were both good cricket players.

"Eddie is one of the best batters this school has. It's a shame that he's out."

"But hang on a second, it's an odd number." Everyone turned their attention to Adrian. "That means that someone can bat twice on Eddie's team. So can't he bat again as long as everyone else on the team gets a go?"

"It seems a bit unfair how the best batter they have on the team gets to go twice." Jesse crossed his arms, smirking at the artist. "So how about you come in and play. Since you caught the ball those weeks ago with your left hand, I've been wanted to see more of your skills. Unless your hand is still fucked up?"

"Actually, I may surprise you Zeklos." Adrian stood up, taking his jumper off for both Jesse and Ralf to see the cast-free hand, for a bit of anger to build up in both boys. Sydney took his hand with a worried expression on her face.

"Adrian, you shouldn't play sport in the sun. What if something happens?" He smiled down at her.

"I'll only bat, I won't run." The worried expression was still on her face so he leant in and kissed her on the forehead. She enjoyed those kisses, as each kiss boosted her confidence. She felt one step closer to being able to kiss him back every time Adrian planted the kiss to her forehead. "I promise. I'll get Rose to run for me."

Everyone in the school knew that Adrian, along with Lissa, Christian, Jill and quite a few other students, couldn't play sport in the sun for long as they were weak against it. Even Jesse and Ralf knew this. So no one commented or argued against Adrian when he asked Rose to run for him after he hit the ball to which she agreed on doing, as long as he brought her a couple of glazed doughnuts as a reward.

Adrian got into position, taking the bat off Eddie and preparing himself for the ball. Jesse clicked his fingers and neck, preparing himself to throw a difficult ball for Adrian to hit. He wanted to humiliate the artist as much as he could for humiliating Mia. Breaking his hand was just the start for Jesse and Ralf. To Adrian, breaking his hand was as far as it was going to go.

With a bit of distance between him and the wickets Jesse ran forward at a fast speed, then perfectly bowled the cricket ball at Adrian. It was a very fast ball, the fasted ball in the game. Jesse was the school's cricket bowler and had obviously been holding himself back throughout the game as many of the other students playing couldn't keep up with his speed. But Adrian, much to everyone's shock, could. He watched the ball, lifted the bat up, and swung it to land a perfect hit on the ball. The ball flew through the air towards the school that was on the left of him. There was no need for Rose to run as the ball was going to easily hit the six mark. Everyone started cheering while the ball kept flying through the air.

"And that!" Adrian dropped the bat and grinned at Jesse. "Is how you play crick-" When the sound of glass breaking echoed towards the students followed by angry cries of the teachers, Adrian froze on the spot along with the other students on the field. "Oh shit."

"He broke a window!" Lissa gasped, covering her mouth. Christian sat there speechless, unable to believe that Adrian managed to break a school window with the cricket ball. Jill started freaking out leaving Sydney to try and calm her down, but she was also freaking out. A part of her was extremely happy at how well Adrian had batted.

"Great one Adrian."

"Nice work."

"If we get in trouble we're blaming you." Adrian faced Rose, Mason and Eddie who were obviously enjoying the humorous side of it all, but were showing black expressions on their faces to try and wind the artist up.

"I didn't mean to break the fucking window!"

"Let's just get out of here before the teachers get us!" Christian stood up, dragging Lissa away from the scene of crime along with other students who were already fleeing. Adrian ran up to Sydney, taking her hand and laughed with her when she saw how happy she looked.

Back at the dorm Dimitri had arrived back several minutes before the others. He and Tasha spoke things out, and they agreed to start a secret relationship as long as it didn't get in the way of his studies and they didn't do anything reckless that could cause losing her job. They shared a passionate kiss before he left, leaving him extremely happy.

When the others returned to the dorms and told the story on how Adrian managed to break a window during a game of cricket, Dimitri couldn't help but burst out laughing for everyone else to join in. They were so focused on getting away from the teachers that they didn't get the chance to laugh about it earlier. But now that they were in the safety of the dorms they joked about it.

Rose still wanted her doughnuts but as she didn't actually run Adrian didn't want to spend his cigarette money on buying her something for something she didn't do. After a brief and entertaining argument to everyone else the pair agreed that if she would keep the promise to do a favour for him and in return he would buy her a twelve-packet of glazed doughnuts.

"You do realise that the school probably caught you hitting the ball that smashed the window, right?"

"Yeah, but it was an accident. At most they'll probably give me a warning. It's not like I stood in front of the window and directly threw the ball at it on purpose."

"Didn't you get into trouble for kicking a ball through a window at a previous school?"

"Do you have to bring that up?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

The window incident slipped away without any troubles. No one told on Adrian and luckily the cameras that were around the school were so far away they couldn't recognise the student who hit the ball. The headmistress told the students that from now on any games or sports that involved a ball were to be played elsewhere away from the school to prevent any more windows to be broken in the future. So the group pushed that incident out of their minds and focused on something else.

Such as Dimitri and Tasha.

The Russian boy decided to tell the girls that he was dating Christian's aunt which caused Rose to have a breakdown later that night in front of Lissa. She loved Dimitri and knew there was no chance in them getting together knowing that he was into an older woman. But a part of her was glad it was Tasha out of anyone. She loved the art teacher; she was the one who got Rose interested in fighting in the first place. After many tears and a shoulder to cry on, Rose told Lissa that she was going to forget about Dimitri and focus on someone who was obviously wanting to love her; Mason.

While the two best friends were having this discussion, the guys, Sydney and Jill were in Mason's and Eddie's room hanging out. When Dimitri told the girls he was dating Tasha, everyone noticed how quiet Rose went.

"I feel so bad."

"There's no point in feeling bad." Christian patted Dimitri on the back. The two sat on Eddie's bed with Mason on the other side of Dimitri.

"She was going to find out eventually. It was better to tell her now than later." Mason smiled at Dimitri who smiled back. Now that he knew Dimitri had no interest in Rose, the red-head could focus on making Rose feel better and maybe get her to fall for him instead.

Jill and Eddie were playing on the X-Box together, too busy focusing in their own little world to comfort Dimitri. Adrian and Sydney laid on Mason's bed, both looking at Dimitri. The way they were laying was cute as Sydney was resting her head on Adrian's chest and he had his arm around her shoulder. She moved her head up Adrian's chest, resting her ear over his heart and hearing a very steady heartbeat.

"Mason's right. If you told her later then she would probably be even more heartbroken. You did the right thing Dimitri."

"But did I have to hurt her so bad?"

"Sometimes doing the right thing does cause pain for someone." The clock on the wall struck ten making Sydney sit up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just want to go to bed now. I need to get up early to hand in some work." She slid off the bed and glanced at Jill. "When are you going to bed Jill?"

"Later." The young model was too focused in the game she was playing with Eddie to notice how late it was getting. Mason, Christian and Dimitri shook their heads while Adrian chuckled before standing up.

"I'll take you to your room. I'm going to bed too. See you guys in the morning."

"Night you two."

"Goodnight." Sydney waved at her friends while sliding her hand into Adrian's as he opened the door and dragged her out. "It's a shame about Rose getting hurt. But then again it kinda ends the love triangle she was in with Mason and Dimitri."

"Now that Dimitri is dating someone else she might be able to focus on seeing how great of a guy Mason is." They reached her door. "Maybe it's for the best." He leant in to give her the usual kiss on the forehead, making her close her eyes and smile to herself. "I'll see you in the morning." He went to go away but Sydney grabbed his hand.

"Adrian, wait."

When he stopped walking to look at her, he noticed how she had pink cheeks. She looked down and bit her lip, pulling her hands back so that she could drag Adrian closer to her. Now that he was standing close to her she moved up onto her toes and gave him a peck on the lips. Adrian's eyes went slightly wide, surprised at how Sydney had kissed him so unexpectantly. After the kiss she moved back down so that she was standing normally.

Adrian moved his hand to her cheek, stroking it gently before sliding it behind her neck and leaning down slowly to her face. This allowed her to either lean in to him if she wanted the kiss but back away if she either didn't want the kiss or suddenly felt embarrassed. To his surprise she leant in so that their lips came into contact and tenderly kissed each other. After several quiet moments the kiss ended allowing the two to see each other's face. Sydney had gone bright red in the face, however Adrian - despite having such a calm look on his face - had gone pink in the cheeks.

"Goodnight."

"Night Sage." He gave her another kiss on the forehead, chucking at the same time. "Sweet dreams."

Usually Adrian never needed to go to the toilet during the night, but for some reason tonight was a rare occasion where he was bursting to go. Around three in the morning he crept out of his bed and to the shared toilet down the corridor. In the dorms, there were shared toilets along the corridors but downstairs next to the kitchens and common rooms, there were shower-rooms separated by genders allowing the students to have showers in the morning before school or at night.

The corridor was dim, with only the small wall lights to light up the corridor. But when Adrian made his way back to his room he saw two figures standing in the corridor. At first his heart started to pound against his chest as he didn't recognise the figures, but as he got closer he saw Mason and Rose standing outside their rooms leaning against the walls.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Really, I'm fine. I mean, sure, I am a little upset. But now that Dimitri has made his choice I can focus on other guys. I was so focused on him and wishing for a relationship that in a way I knew we would never have, I was too blind to see others around me." Rose smiled at Mason, both of them oblivious to see Adrian walking towards them. "I know about your feelings towards me. Mason, you are a great guy. And a cute guy."

"You shouldn't call a guy cute you know."

"But it's true." She giggled while Mason went bright red in the face. "I was selfish, taking advantage of your feelings. I..." She sweetly smiled at him. "I want to spend some more time with you Mason. I want to get to know you better, and I want to try and return your feelings."

"What? Seriously?"

"A girl is always serious when it comes to relationships." Both of the teens turned their head to see Adrian walk over. "Morning you two. Nice little midnight gathering we have."

"What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same question." The three held their laughs in so that they wouldn't wake anyone up. "I'll keep this little midnight gathering a secret from everyone else if you want." He winked at the two before going back into his bedroom to crawl under his duvet and fall back asleep, after hearing small whispers outside agreeing to keep what they spoke about a secret from their friends for now.


	20. Chapter 20

**So, I'd seen many people write fanfictions about 'truth or dare' and 'I never'. So I wanted to try one out too. So expect a 'I Never' chapter coming up soon!**

**Chapter Twenty **

"On one side of the river the golden foothill slopes curve up to the strong and rocky Gabilan Mountains, but on the valley side the water is lines with trees - wills fresh and green with every spring, carrying in their lower leaf junctures the debris of the winter's flooding; and sycamores with mottled, white, recumbent limbs and branches that arch over the pool."

Stan had got the students reading one of his all time favourite books called _"Of Mice and Men"_ so that they could write an essay on it after they read the book. He was calling upon students to read sections from the books, but from the look on Adrian's face he was too busy picturing the river in his mind. A beautiful river with a rocky mountain on one side while trees sat on the other side. And as the student continued to read the description of the river he could perfectly picture the river in his mind along with the colours. It was a image he would definitely have to paint when he got the chance.

But his daydream was interrupted when a piece of paper landed on his desk. He looked down at it then turned around for Rose to point at the paper while Lissa giggled quietly next to her. Mason leant over towards Adrian without being spotted by Stan, for both boys to see what was written on the page.

_"You guys up for a game of 'I never' tonight?"_ For a moment Adrian had no idea on what the game was, but then he remembered playing it once at a party. He ended up getting drunk because many of the things they said the young artist confessed to by having a shot. He pulled out his pen with a smirk, then handed his pen to Mason who wrote his answer down. The red-head turned around and handed the paper back to Rose, quickly facing the front as Stan raised his head.

_"I'm in."_ Was Adrian's answer.

_"Same, can't miss out on a game like that."_ Rose scribbled on the paper then gave it back to Adrian.

_"It's only Wednesday so we're going to do it minus the alcohol."_

_"Where's the fun in that?"_

_"I would prefer it if I came into school tomorrow without a hangover." _Lissa's handwriting was very neat and tidy compared to Rose's scribbly writing.

_"Fine, fine."_

_"I agree with Adrian, it won't be as much fun."_

_"Shush Mase, you can't say that when last time we played this game you ended up crying in the corner."_

_"Shut up!"_

The rest of the lesson went by pretty quickly. Adrian learnt that Mason ended up crying at the last game of 'I Never' when he found out that he was the only guy who hadn't received a blow-job, and as he was really drunk with everyone else he actually started crying. It was only for a few seconds, but he cried, and that's all that mattered to everyone else. The four weren't focused in their lesson at all. So when Stan decided to ask Rose to stand up and read to the class she flicked to a random page and started telling her own version of the story. This of course brought a detention for her, but as this was Stan she wasn't going to the lunchtime detention.

Science and Maths flew by with a breeze. Ms Karp was off sick so they had a cover teacher who had no clue about the subject and just stuck a documentary about videos games on the smart board. This just gave the students who weren't interested in the documentary a chance to sit and gossip. For the four at the back they just sat there, texting the others and managing to persuade Sydney, Dimitri, Eddie and Jill to join in the game.

"Even Sydney is playing?"

"Does she not like those games?"

"It's not that she doesn't like the games. It's just...how do I put it." Dimitri leant back in his chair while Adrian sat on the table. As it was their Double Latin lesson it got to the point where they were given a classroom to themselves to allow Dimitri to teach Adrian Russian. Most of the time he did teach the young artist Russian, but this was one of the rare lessons where they just hung out and spoke to each other. "She's just...too innocent..."

"I see."

"Just out of curiosity...have you guys done anything since you've been dating?"

"Uh...no! We've only been going out for a couple of weeks." Adrian gave Dimitri a bit of an unimpressed look. "Besides, I don't want to force Sydney into doing things she doesn't want. Last night we kissed properly for the first time since the party. If I do something reckless like force a kiss on her or make her do something she's not comfortable in doing I'll just mess everything up."

Adrian let out a sigh. For the past few days all he wanted to do was hold her tightly and kiss her as much as he could. But like Dimitri said, she was an innocent girl. She grew up in a strict Christian family and was taught seriously about relationships. Despite now believing the word of science she probably still thinks that relationships should be taken seriously and slowly. Don't get him wrong, Adrian wanted to wait for the right moment for everything, like last night. That kiss felt so right to both of the teenagers. And if Adrian had to wait for many months before they took the next step then so be it. He was prepared to wait for her.

"I just don't...want to risk wrecking our relationship."

"For someone who smokes and drinks whenever he can and had pretty wild past experiences, you sure are taking this relationship seriously." Dimitri smiled at Adrian making him chuckle.

"Yeah, well, this is the first time I've felt like this. I don't want to screw things up and regret them later in life."

"Back to what we were talking before, how are we going to play 'I Never' then without alcohol?"

"Lissa says that she and Rose have quite a lot of sweets in their room. They're inviting us all into their room and we're just going to eat sweets rather than drink shots."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"That's what I said!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

When everyone had finished their lessons and afterschool activities it was time to play 'I Never' in Rose's and Lissa's bedroom. But as Mason and Eddie were in an afterschool detention everyone else decided to wait for them by listening to music and looking at the photographs that Lissa took at the party that she finally got printed.

Most of them were of everyone posing at the camera, grinning and obviously having a good time. Adrian, Christian and Dimitri fell into hysterics when they found a picture of Mason and Eddie slightly drunk and posing like super models at the camera. The girls found the picture of Dimitri handing Adrian the beer cute in a way. The way they had their eyes covered by the flashing light was just adorable to the girls. More pictures flew by of Rose, Lissa and Jill dancing in a trio then another of Lissa and Christian kissing while dancing.

The picture that caught everyone's attention though was of Adrian and Sydney dancing together. They both seemed so happy in the photograph, and laughing as Eddie and Jill had moved over towards them dancing together too. Everyone was surprise to see a smile on Sydney that they had never seen, and because of the flash from the camera they could see the gold tint in her eyes.

"This picture is amazing." Rose took it out of Lissa's hand and stared at it.

"I know what you mean." Dimitri looked at the photograph then at Adrian and Sydney. "You two have been happier since you got together."

"Really?" Sydney blushed violently as she was embarrassed while Adrian went pink in the cheeks. That made everyone laugh just as Mason and Eddie walked in.

Now that everyone was there the game could start. Lissa walked over to her drawer and pulled out several packets of fruit flavoured hard boiled sweets. The rules were simple; upon hearing the statement, if you had done it you would eat a sweet. The last one to have sweets remaining is the winner. Now that the sweets were handed out - ten to each person - they played a quick game of Heads-Or-Tails to see who would go first. Jill won, and person stating the statement would be going in a clockwise direction. So in order it would be Jill, Rose, Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, Sydney, Adrian, Mason and lastly Eddie.

"Right then." Jill took a moment to think of the question. "I never...cheated in a test." Rose, Mason, Eddie, Christian and Adrian ate a sweet for the others to shake their heads at them. Sydney was a little shocked that Adrian had cheated, but then again, this was Adrian. Knowing him he would probably be the first person out of the game.

"I've never received a blow-job." Rose smirked at Mason while the other guys all ate a sweet. It came to everyone's surprise when Mason picked up a sweet and ate it in Rose's face.

"Meredith gave me one several weeks after we last played 'I Never' so in your face Rosemarie." She scowled at him making the red-head boy laugh. Lissa nudged her friend giggling waiting for her go.

"I've never given a fake number out." Surprisingly Dimitri ate a sweet along with Eddie. The group knew that Eddie gave a girl his number when they went out clubbing and got drunk so instead made a number up, but Dimitri was someone who would never do something like that.

"This girl refused to leave me alone until I gave her my number so I wrote a fake one down. That was about three years ago."

The game continued for the room to be filled with laughter and shocking gasps. At Christian's go the group found out that Rose and Lissa stole some sweets from a shop when they were younger due to a dare. Dimitri made the statement 'I never dreamt doing sexy things with someone they knew' for Adrian, Rose, Christian, Mason and Jill to eat a sweet. Sydney caught Mason and Eddie out when she said the statement 'I never drank alcohol in the school building', for the boys to admit they got drunk in their Maths classroom once. Adrian also ate a sweet but everyone knew that he had parties at his old schools and got drunk.

"I never..." Adrian looked up at the ceiling, wanting to think of a good one. "I've never...taken drugs before." People were surprised that he made that statement. For someone like Adrian they thought he would had taken drugs seeing as he smoked and drank. It came to more of a surprise when Jill and Sydney were the only ones to eat some sweets. "Oh, care to share." He nudged his girlfriend for her cheeks to burn.

"Well...it was just shortly after we started this school to be honest." Sydney rubbed the back of her neck. "Jill's friend brought a load of cannabis into the school with him and for some reason gave Jill some."

"We got drunk at a party and decided to go to bed, but spent a few hours on my bed just smoking some." Jill went bright red in the cheeks too. "It was only the one time, and we haven't had any since!"

"So Sydney-the-Innocent is not so innocent now." Mason chuckled while everyone else laughed with him after seeing her face go bright red. "Okay, it's my go now! I never kissed anyone of the same gender." Rose and Lissa ate a sweet. It turned out that during Middle School they were dared to kiss for a minute. As this was Rose, the dare queen, and Lissa, the best friend of the dare queen, they done the dare. Adrian ate a sweet, telling the group that he and a group of friends got drunk and played a game of dares, for Adrian to make out with a gay friend.

"Okay, now it's my go." Eddie smirked at the girls. "I've never given a blow-job to a guy." Rose proudly ate a sweet. Lissa slowly ate one for not only her face to go red but Christian's too showing who the guy she gave a blow-job to. Jill ate one which surprised the guys. But Sydney did not, which was just to be expected.

Dimitri glanced at Adrian then looked down at his sweets, counting them. Something wasn't right. So far Adrian told four stories of the previous eight statements as he had done the four statements. So why was there only five sweets left. If there was five...then that meant...

"Adrian...why have you got five sweets?" Everyone looked at Adrian. He grinned at his friends and stuck his tongue out for the sweet to be on it. Shocked gasps filled the room.

"You've given a guy a blow-job?" Lissa and Rose suddenly crawled over and sat in front of him.

"Details. Now."

"There's not much to tell you. I'm actually bi-sexual." Faces turned to Sydney who didn't seem to react to the news. Adrian had told her a couple of days after they got together that he was bi-sexual and she said it didn't matter to her. "When I was fifteen I had a fling with some guy a few years above who was gay. We went to the same school and he was in a couple of years above. We were bored one day as he had a free period and I was kicked out of my English class, so he gave me one and afterwards I gave him one in return. The furthest I've gone with a guy are blow-jobs."

"Wow." Eddie was stunned by the news.

"Jesus Christ." Christian just sat there shocked at what he was just told. Mason was speechless. Dimitri was just surprised that someone like Adrian was actually bi-sexual.

"Would you bang any of the guys here?" All four boys went red in the face when Jill joined Rose and Lissa. Adrian glanced around at his friends, grinning at them.

"Oh yeah, totally. They're pretty hot." The three girls just fell into hysterics. The guys just felt awkward but soon found the funny side of it when Dimitri and Christian looked at each other and just started laughing too, joined by Mason and Eddie. Adrian faced his girlfriend, winking at her while she giggled and leant against his body, burying her face into his chest as he kissed the top of her head.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

After seven more rounds of 'I Never' Adrian was out of the game as he was the first to eat all his sweets. Despite this he stole the remaining sweets from the bag and ate one whenever he admitted to the statement as well as offering his services to his friends by giving them some evil ideas for statements. By eleven o'clock the game 'I Never' turned into a session of telling each other secrets and playing 'Truths' when they ran out of sweets.

At twelve they decided to go to bed. Adrian and Sydney shared a tender kiss at the door making Jill squeal to herself, Eddie and Christian smile at each other and Mason grin to himself. Dimitri leant against the wall, happy that his best friend was able to take a step further into his relationship with Sydney. She was confident enough to kiss him on the lips in front of their friends. In front of students and teacher would have to wait until the morning.

When Adrian walked into his room his mind was filled with the familiar scent of paint that filled his room. He glanced at the easel that stood next to the window, smiling to himself as he had a portrait of his girlfriend sitting on it just waiting to be painted. He hadn't shown anyone the drawing yet but wanted to bring Sydney in and get her to sit down so he could get the right shade of her hair and eyes, just to make the painting perfect.

Adrian stripped down to his boxers, grabbed the pair of pyjama trousers that sat on his bed to slip them on along with an old t-shirt, then threw himself on the bed to land with his face on the pillow. Normally he would end up staying up for a couple more hours sketching or reading a book. But for some odd reason he wasn't feeling too good, which was weird as he only noticed it now. His body seemed to be very hot so he kicked the duvet off his bed, his eyes were very heavy and he just felt sick. The darkness of the room finally took over though, dragging him into a dreamless sleep.

_"Is he okay?" _A voice echoed through Adrian's mind, bringing him back to the world. But, for some reason, he couldn't open his eyes. They were very heavy, a lot heavier than last night.

_"I don't think so."_ Something very cold yet soothing rested on top of Adrian's forehead causing the artist to stir a bit. _"He has a fever."_

_"I better go tell the guys, they're a bit worried."_ The sound of footsteps headed away from Adrian.

_"I'll go get Doctor Olendzki_." More footsteps walked away.

_"Good idea Rose, Lissa."_ A Russian accent rang through Adrian's ears. _"Will you be alright staying here until Lissa comes back with the doctor? I'll go to the Student Office and tell them that Adrian's not coming into school today."_

_"Sure, can you get them to mark me absent for this lesson? I don't really want to leave his side until the doctor comes here."_ That sweet voice made Adrian open his eyes.

Dimitri was looking down at Sydney, nodding his head and also hand his hand on her shoulder. When he looked back down at Adrian, he spotted his friend's eyes were slightly open. He removed his hand from the artist's girlfriend to move closer to Adrian, causing Sydney to also look down and reach for her boyfriend's hand.

"Hey, how you feeling?"

"Urgh." Adrian tried to sit up, but his body refused to listen to him. He felt cold, very cold, yet when he brought his hand to his forehead his skin was all sticky and sweaty. His head was throbbing. His throat was dry. His muscles were aching a bit. "I feel terrible." His voice was croaky.

"We think you have a fever." Sydney's grip tightened around his hand. "Lissa has gone to get the school doctor and Dimitri is going to get you signed you off as absent today." She looked at Dimitri and nodded her head making him stand up and walk off. "I'll stay here for now."

"Thanks Sage." Adrian smiled at his girlfriend, before turning his head to look at the clock.

It was half eight. He was suppose to be at school by now. Sydney explained that when it got to eight o'clock they went downstairs to get some breakfast, but realised that he hadn't come down. So Christian and Eddie went to see where he was, to only see he was still in bed. They came back down several minutes later saying that something was wrong, causing Rose, Lissa, Dimitri and Sydney to go upstairs. They just walked in to discover that he was sick.

When Lissa turned up with Doctor Olendzki she stayed next to Sydney. Both girls observed the doctor examine Adrian by getting him to sit up from the bed. It was only when Adrian sat up the girls saw how tired he looked with black bags under his eyes and red cheeks that really stood out due to his skin being incredibly pale today. Doctor Olendzki placed a thermometer into Adrian's mouth and slipped the diaphragm underneath his top to listen to his heartbeat. The sudden feeling of the cold metal against his chest made the boy shudder.

"38.5oC." After a minute Doctor Olendzki took the thermometer out of Adrian's mouth. "It's a fever alright. You need to stay in bed all day, rest up. I would also prefer it if one of you girls stayed with him, make sure his temperature goes down in a couple of hours."

"I'll stay." Sydney smiled at Lissa. "You better get going. I bet Mr Atlo would prefer it if you were around to control Rose and Mason."

"I'll come by at lunch to see how you are Adrian."

The three woman walked to the door. Doctor Olendzki gave Sydney some antibiotics to give to Adrian if his temperature rose along with some instructions on how to take care of him. He had to have a lot of water and rest. The doctor also said she would get the dorm's chef to make him some porridge to eat at lunch time.

"You don't have to stay here." Sydney closed the door and walked back over to Adrian, who was staring at her. "It would be better for you to go to school."

"I know. But I would prefer to be here with you." She slipped her hand into his' and leant in to kiss him on the forehead, ignoring the fact he was slightly sweaty. "Get some sleep. I'll stay here and wake you up in a couple of hours."

Adrian settled down back in his bed, on his side so that he was facing Sydney. She had her school bag with her so she pulled out an exercise book and pen, crossed her legs and started writing in her book. The sound of her working was strangely relaxing for Adrian, who closed his eyes. A few minutes later Sydney looked up from her work to see Adrian peacefully sleep. He looked very cute when he was asleep making her smile to herself before continuing her work.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi everyone. I wanted to leave a quick message here on this chapter. On Wednesday 27th June I will be leaving my home town to go on a Duke of Edinburgh Exploration trip. I will not be returning until Tuesday 3rd July, so I am going to upload a chapter of 'St Vladimir Academy' now along with 'My Personal Trainer', then continue writing the chapters when I return. I wanted you reader to know this so you wouldn't be wondering why I wasn't uploading them. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

The fever wasn't going down, so when Lissa dropped by with Rose and Jill at lunch time Sydney asked them to tell Doctor Olendzki that the fever wasn't going down when the left. Half an hour after they left Jill returned, saying that Doctor Olendzki was busy right now but would try to find some time in the next hour or so to come and check on him. For now though, Sydney was given some forehead cooling pads to give Adrian as well as the advice to give him the antibiotics. As he was still asleep Sydney had no choice but to wake him up.

"Adrian?" When he opened his eyes his vision was blurry but clear up after he rubbed his eyes. Sydney helped him sit up. "Your fever isn't going down, so I need to give you some antibiotics. How are you feeling?" He was hot, very hot now. And sweaty.

"Hot." She could tell that he was hot. His breathing was hard and he had sweat dripping down his face. She got up to grab a clean hand towel from his desk that Lissa had kindly brought her, then sat back down to wipe the sweat off his head.

"Do you want me to wipe the sweat off your back to?" The t-shirt was sticking to his back slightly, so Adrian nodded and slowly took his top off. Sydney held her breath, noticing how finely tones his chest and muscles were. For someone who wasn't into sport or exercised a lot he had a fit body.

Her hands trembled a bit as she wiped the sweat off Adrian's back. This was the first time she had properly seen a guy's chest. There were times when she saw Dimitri, Mason or Eddie lift their tops up to wipe the sweat off their faces, revealing their strong stomach muscles they gained from their martial arts and kickboxing. Not only that, but the guy in front of her was her boyfriend. Even his back muscles looked strong. Something caught her eye on his back; a scar.

_"Why is there a scar on his back?" _She didn't touch the scar, just stared at it. It was quite a small scar but it looked painful, resting just above his left shoulder blade. The longer she stared at it the more it started to look like a stab wound. Adrian did say he got himself into a bit of trouble at previous school, so maybe the scar was a result of a fight. She managed to control her trembling and cleared Adrian's top of sweat, pushing the scar to the back of her mind.

She gave Adrian yet another glass of water to drink while she looked through his wardrobe to find another top he could wear. When she found one she took it back to the bed, watching him finish off the glass and take the tablets on the side. Sydney handed Adrian the t-shirt and while he slipped it on she pulled out a cooling pad from the bag.

"I'm going to put a cooling pad on." Adrian watched her take the pad out of the packet then reach up to his forehead to lift some of his hair up. Slowly the pad was stuck on across his forehead. Instantly the headache that never seemed to disappear went, and his face cooled down. "There." Even though she was finished putting it on, Sydney's hand stayed where it was.

The two stared at each other for a long time. Adrian admired his girlfriend, thinking how unbelievably lucky he was to have someone like her in his life. Sydney looked down at him, really seeing the cute side of him as he sat there in some scruffy clothes and, despite being sick, with an innocent look on his face. His hand slowly reached up to her cheek, grazing it lightly with his warm fingers.

"...Sydney..." His voice was low and also quite sexy for someone who was sick. It drew her in. At that moment she forgot that her boyfriend was sick. She just wanted to keep staring into those beautiful green eyes forever. The two leant in to share a tender kiss.

However, a rush of shock ran through Sydney's body when she felt Adrian's tongue run against her lower lip. It felt nice. Good in fact. She brought the chair in closer to him, bringing herself closer to him, opening her mouth and inviting the artist into it as they both closed their eyes and deepened the kiss. Their tongues grazed together for the first time ever.

Adrian slipped his hand behind her neck, pulling her down closer to him so he could kiss her a lot better. Sydney moved her hand onto the bed so she could support herself while moving her other hand onto his waist. Her body was aching for this kiss, she wanted more of him. But soon the kiss ended for the two to just stare into each other's eyes again. Adrian saw the gold in her eyes that he adored.

"Sydney..." He repeated her name again in the same voice as before, causing her to go red in the cheeks. "You're so beautiful."

A knock on the door ended their passionate moment. Doctor Olendzki walked in and smiled at the two.

"Good to see you're taking care of him." The doctor noticed the open packet of antibiotics, the cooling pad on his forehead and the t-shirt he was wearing last time she saw him. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit better now that Sydney's taken care of me." He had started feeling better after he took the tablets and had the cooling pad put on his forehead. But the kiss just made him feel a whole lot better both emotionally and physically. This made Sydney blush violently and look away while Doctor Olendzki took some time to check him out.

"You still have a high temperature. Get some more rest. Are you okay looking after him still?"

"Yeah, it's only a couple more hours until the others get here. Jill will probably want to look after him and so will Dimitri."

Doctor Olendzki left the room, leaving Adrian and Sydney alone. He decided to take up on the doctor's suggestion and fell asleep a few minutes later leaving the scientist there to continue on her work. But her mind was too focused on the kiss they had.

It was the first time Sydney had ever kissed a guy like that. It was quite shocking and scary now that she thought about it. She could still taste the clove cigarettes Adrian smoked frequently and the touch of his soft lips lingered on her own too. The more she thought about it, the more she realised that even though it was just scary to kiss like that, she loved it. A part of her wanted to kiss him again, but not in the condition he was in. Maybe when he got better and were alone next time they could do that again.

Just like Sydney predicted, Jill and Dimitri walked into the room shortly after school ended to see how Adrian was. By then his temperature had gone down a lot and he was no longer sweating or feeling too hot. The cooling pad was still stuck to his forehead but that was because it was the cause of getting rid of the headache, which he didn't want returning.

"You feeling a lot better?"

"Yeah, except." Adrian held his forehead. "I feel kinda sluggish. Today has been a bit of a blur, I can't remember much." He glanced at Sydney. "Did I do something weird or disturbing?" He forgot the kiss. Only she remembered. This caused her to violently blush. "What did I do?"

"Um...you kissed me..."

"Yeah?"

"Passionately. Very. As in..." She cleared her throat, avoiding all eye contact with her friends and lover. "Our-tongues-were-touching passionate." Adrian went red in the face.

"Oh god." He was trying so hard not to do something like that to Sydney. "Sydney I'm so sorry, I didn't realise I had done it. You're not upset or anything, are you?"

"Actually...I enjoyed it." She smiled at him with her entire face going red. "It felt nice." Jill and Dimitri glanced at each other smiling, happy that their best friends were taking new steps into their relationship. Slowly and gradually.


	24. Chapter 24

**I'M BACK! Yes, I'm back from the horrible experience that is Duke of Edinburgh. Practically raining ALL week, not impressed when I called my mother to find out it was boiling hot weather back at my home town. Anyway, I'm going to continue writing my fanfictions so enjoy the upcoming chapters!**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

The cause of Adrian's fever remained a mystery to the group. They came up with many reasons; going to bed late, stressing over school work and going through a lot of excitement in a short period of time were just some examples they thought off. But the next day all signs of a fever were gone and Adrian was well enough to go back to school and enjoy the lessons he had, which were English, Science, Maths, RE and Art.

"Christian told me you had a fever yesterday, how are you feeling?"

"A lot better, thanks for asking." It was just Adrian and Tasha talking as everyone else were concentrating on their work and Jill had skipped the lesson to do some club practice. Adrian looked over the classroom to where Mia normally sat, to see the girl wasn't there but her friends were. Curiosity filled his mind. "Hey, where's Mia?"

"Actually, I don't know. Girls?" The three girls looked up. "Do you know where Mia is today?" They glanced at each other.

"Should we tell her?"

"I'm not sure if we should."

"They're going to find out eventually."

"Find out what?" Adrian leant back in his seat. The girls stood up and walked over, seeing that no one else could hear as they all had music in and were working. The girl with brunette hair sat next to Adrian, with a sad look on her face.

"Mia was taken out of school yesterday. Her father came to pick her up, saying that her mother...was murdered." Tasha gasped to herself, covering her mouth. Adrian just sat there, his body going numb and beginning to shake. "Her mother worked in one of the Drozdovs' departments in the city. The office was attacked by a group who call themselves the Strigoi. Sixteen people were killed."

The Drozdovs were another one of the twelve families that were famous in the business world. They focused their business on Real Estate. Mia's mother worked with the family, in one of the offices. The girls looked worried at the two artists in front of them; they were also part of the twelve families. This wasn't the first time the group known as the Strigoi had killed family members of the twelve families.

This was all new to Tasha as she often kept out of the family business, focusing on her career and her nephew. But the Strigoi...Adrian had heard of them before. They were the ones who killed his Great-Aunt. Tasha noticed his trembling and lifted her hand up.

"Adrian, are you okay?" The moment she touched his shoulder his eyes shot wide open. The shattering, the screams, the gunshots, the blood, the pain, all of it flashed through his mind.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Adrian shot up, kicking his chair back and moving away from his art teacher. The girls also moved back away from him, slightly shocked and scared at his reaction. His hand slowly reached to his left shoulder and gripped it tightly. "I...I need to go..." He grabbed his bag and walked out the classroom, slamming the door behind him. That caught the attention of his classmates who looked up and started to mutter between themselves.

_The loud noises that were coming downstairs caused Adrian to stir from his sleep and sit up slowly. He was sleeping around his Great Aunt Tatiana's house as his parents were out for the evening, and curiosity of the noise filled the ten-year-old. So Adrian slipped out of bed and walked to the bedroom door. Before he got the chance to open it though it was pushed open his aunt to run in._

_"Aunty Tatiana, what's going on?"_

_"Adrian, hide in the cupboard." She grabbed his wrist and threw him in the cupboard, slamming it shut. Her guards ran in with guns in their hands and scattered around the room to protect the woman and her nephew. _

_There was a crack in the door so Adrian glanced through it, seeing the guards stand in the room and a couple leave. The sound of gunshots echoed through the mansion that his aunt lived in followed by painful screams and cries from the guards. Adrian covered his mouth to stop himself from screaming, hearing the gunshots get closer and closer. _

_His eyes shot wide open when he watched a guard in the bedroom fall to the floor, with blood flying out of his chest. The poor boy's body violently tremble and tears stung his eyes, but still he kept his mouth covered so that he wouldn't make any noise. Several more guards fell down after being shot, while others took fire. Groans came from outside. A man staggered in wearing black clothes and a black ski mask, taking aim towards Tatiana but was shot before he could pull the trigger._

_There was so much blood in the room and filling the air. It was too much for Adrian, so he closed his eyes and knelt on the floor afraid he was not only going to be caught and shot at but that he was going to throw up. A struggle was heard, and a woman screamed. But not just any woman, Adrian realised._

_"AUNTY TATIANA!" Adrian ran out of the door to see the guards were on the floor, and Tatiana was lying on his bed with a knife wound in her chest. The man who stabbed her pulled the blade out of her chest and raised it up above his head, ready to finish off his murder. "NO!" The boy ran forward and jumped on the bed, covering his aunt and getting himself bloody. He held her in his arms, trying to defend his aunt._

_This didn't matter to the man. The boy in front of him was just another Ivashkov who one day could take over the company. He was just in the way. So he stabbed the poor boy in the left shoulder blade. Adrian screamed in pain, which drew attention from police officers and more of the mansion's guards who were exploring the house. Before anymore damage could be done on Adrian the man was shot._

_"Aunty Tatiana!" Adrian shook his aunt, but it was too late. The stab wound to the chest was directly aimed at her heart. And there was so much blood on the bed. She was already dead, even before was injured._

_"The Strigoi strike again." The young boy turned his head around and glanced at the police officers outside the mansion as he was taken away towards an ambulance. "They're attacking the twelve families. Damn Strigoi."_

_"We need to stop their plans. Or otherwise more people will die."_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

_"One of the departments belonging to the Drozdovs family was attacked by the infamous group who name themselves 'The Strigoi'. Twenty workers were injuries, and sixteen were murdered. We will update the story when we get more information."_

Dimitri switched the TV off in the common room with Lissa, Christian and Jill sitting nearby with other students who had all gone quiet. They finally heard the news that the Drozdovs were attacked at that Mia's mother was a victim. The group also found out from Tasha that Adrian stormed out the classroom upon hearing this, so right now Rose, Mason, Eddie and Sydney were trying to find the artist who disappeared.

The group had searched everywhere. Mason and Eddie scanned through all the classrooms and searched all the dorms while Rose and Sydney went to the forest to see if he was at the cabins. He wasn't, and when the four met up with each other they thought on where he could be.

"Eddie and I will go back to the dorms and see if he's gone back. How about you two go through the school again?"

"Sure. Call us if he's there." Rose took a couple of steps towards the school.

"As long as you call us if you find him." Eddie looked rather worried. Last time Adrian disappeared he ended up going to hospital. What if Jesse or Ralf found him?

"Where could he be?" Rose let out a worried sigh as she scanned the surroundings around her. Sydney stared at the sky, watching the clouds fly by then lowered her gaze across to the city, seeing the beautiful scenery ahead. She faced Rose.

"Did the school ever block off the stairs that lead to the roof?" The two kept their gaze before running towards those stairs.

Before Adrian turned up at school the roof of the school had access by everyone, and quite often students went up there to have a smoke in between lessons and during breaks. But after a group had a fight and a boy fell off the roof to luckily land in some bushes and only receive broken bones the roof was banned from student access. This was something that Adrian probably didn't know.

When they finally reached the roof Sydney ran through the door first, her heart racing and body hot from the running. A trail of smoke floated in the air from Adrian's cigarette as he sat against the wall, his head resting against it and looking up at the clouds. Sydney had an thought when she stared up at the sky; _this sky would probably be a good portrait for Adrian to paint if he wasn't missing_. When she then looked at the city she remembered the painting he done that he gave to Dimitri. The sky and the city both together, a perfect painting for Adrian. And the only place to have a _really_ good view of the city was up on the roof, where the artist was.

Rose stood next to Sydney and sighed in relief. She pulled out her phone to dial Mason's number and walked down the stairs leaving Sydney standing there. The scientist slowly walked over to Adrian, who despite hearing his girlfriends' footsteps didn't move a muscle.

"What are you doing up here?" He didn't answer her. "You know being up here is banned. You're breaking school rules."

"Screw the rules."

"Adrian, why are you up here? Everyone's been worried sick about you, did you know that?"

Anger built up in Sydney. As happy as she was that she found her boyfriend, he ditched his last lesson by storming out the classroom, broke school rules by going up on the roof for a smoke and didn't bother telling anyone where he was. Everyone had been worried sick about him. And what was pissing her off even more was that Adrian wasn't talking to her, just staring at the sky.

"Why aren't you answering me?"

"Just leave me alone."

"What? Adrian! Rose, Mason, Eddie and I have been spending the past hour running around the school looking for you!" She walked in front of him. "Do you have any idea on how worried I-" She froze, seeing Adrian's face. Tears were streaming down his face and his emerald green eyes had no spark in them at all. "What...Adrian, please, what's wrong? Tell me." She knelt down in front of him.

"I..." he took the cigarette out of his mouth and threw it across the roof, to then wipe his eyes with his sleeve. "I hate them."

"Hate who?"

"The Strigoi."

"Everyone hates them Adrian. They're murdering innocent people."

"You don't understand!" He raised his voice, making Sydney jump. Adrian still couldn't look at his girlfriend so looked at the ground, with his tears creating small puddles below. "They murdered my great-aunt, Sydney! In front of me! I was fucking ten-years-old, and I witnessed one of them stab her in the chest! Do you honestly know what it's like to see something like that? Not only do I have the memory of that, but I have a life-timing scar on my back as well!"

The scar on his back. That explains it. From the sound of it, Adrian was stabbed in the shoulder blade where the scar was. Sydney's heart ached, seeing her boyfriend in pieces like this. Small sobs left his mouth causing her to move in between his legs and wrap her arms around him, pulling his body into hers' so that he could cry into her shoulder. He reached his hands up behind her back and tugged on her school top, his tears now dripping onto her clothes.

She gave him time to cry out all his emotions. During the time Mason and Eddie arrived up on the roof to be shooed away by Sydney, so the two boys and Rose stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for the couple to come downstairs, close enough to hear what they were saying. Once he calmed down he explained his aunts murder to her, saying how he got stabbed after trying to defend his dead aunt. Sydney sat there and listened, shocked at what was being told. This could partly be the reason why Adrian smoked, drunk, broke rules and slept around; to get rid of the bad memories that no child should have.

The news on hearing about Mia's mother just pushed Adrian over that little edge.

"I need to find Mia." Once those words left his mouth Rose ran up the stairs and burst through the door as she heard what her friend said.

"Are you serious? Adrian, why do you want to see her? She got Jesse and Ralf to break your hand!"

"Rose." Sydney faced her friend, seeing Mason and Eddie walk up behind her. "Adrian knows what Mia is going through. He lost someone important to him because of the Strigoi. He's the only one who can help Mia go through this."

"But-"

"Let me do this, Rose." Adrian flashed a smile at him but it was obvious that he was still upset over this. "I want to do this. I know what she's going through. She should have a shoulder to cry on, and despite our relationship I want to help her get through this."

"Fine."


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone, Firebolt here.**

**I know it's been a LONG time since I've uploaded chapters for both of my fanfictions. But since it's summer I should be getting back on track on doing my chapters! Or so I thought. Truth is, I now have a job that is taking up a lot of my time, and by the time I come home I'm exhausted, and on days off all I want to do is lay on the sofa and watch TV. **

**But I promise I will get back on track and start uploading chapters once again. I will be taking a break on 'My Personal Trainer' and write a few more chapters before uploading them onto . Just be patient, I will be writing chapters when I have time and energy to do so. Enjoy the chapter and thanks for all the support!**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

That evening when Adrian saw some of Mia's friends they told him that she was in her room, not talking to anyone. So he decided to just go see her, and make sure she was alright. Of course that was easier said than done because when he went to see her, he noticed her door was wide open and that she was just sitting on her bed staring into space.

"Mia?" She turned her head, shocked to see Adrian standing there.

"What do you want?"

"I came to see if you were okay."

"And why do you feel the need to see if I was okay?" He looked down the corridor then back at the girl.

"Is it okay if I come in?" She didn't say anything so Adrian took that as a sign that she didn't mind him coming in. He slowly walked into her room and sat on the end of the bed, staring at her. Neither of the teens noticed that Jesse or Ralf were in fact at the doorway watching the two. "How are you feeling?"

"How do you think I'm feeling?"

"Depressed. Frightened. Angry." The last one caught her attention making her look up at him. He had a sad look on his face. " You're not angry at what happened, you're angry at yourself. You feel as though you were helpless to do anything, even though there was nothing you could do. And no matter what happens you will never be able to get rid of the hatred you feel towards the Strigoi. Even hearing another person say their name brings up all these emotions you've never felt in your life."

"How...how do you know...?" Adrian sadly smiled at her.

"My Great-Aunt was murdered by the Strigoi when I was ten. She was like a mother to me, the way that she treated me and allowed me to get away with things. She spoilt me because I was her favourite nephew." The two went quiet after that. The girl looked at her hands, avoiding eye contact from Adrian when her body started to tremble. "Mia, it's okay to cry you know."

"D-Dumbass! Why would I want to cry?"

"Mia." She looked up at him, seeing his eyes go slightly red and watery. "It's painful, having someone you love taken away from you like that. Natural death like old age and disease, you get over it eventually. Having someone taken away from you by murder is something that is very difficult to get over, especially if it's someone who we loved so much."

She didn't know what to say. After he told her that his Great-Aunt was murdered by the Strigoi she remembered the story she heard on the news; how the former president of the Ivashkov Corporation was murdered in her own home along with many guards, and many were injured. The Ivashkov family was huge so she never imagined that Adrian would had been greatly affected by the death of President Tatiana.

Before she even realised it tears were streaming down her face. When she noticed the tears she just started to cry harder, covering her face and crying into her hands. A small sob escaped her mouth causing Adrian to move closer and hug the girl. She quickly buried her head into his chest, sobbing into it and wrapping her arms around him tightly as she wailed.

This was the first time she had cried since hearing the news of her mother's death. And in the arms of the boy she hated...but did she really hate him now? Thinking about it she was just jealous because she was the better artist in the class until he came along. And he knew the exact same pain she was feeling. In a way it was different because she lost her mother and he lost his Great-Aunt, but in a way it was the same because they both adored the female figures they lost.

They sat there for a while, just crying over the loved ones they lost because of the Strigoi. Jesse and Ralf were speechless so they left the two alone. After about half an hour Adrian managed to persuade Mia to come with him and hang out with the group. Being around others would definitely distract her mind from her mother and get a chance to see just how fun they were.

"Come on, they're hanging out in Mason's and Eddie's room." Adrian had his hand in hers' as they walked down the corridor towards his friend's rooms. When he opened the door everyone stared at him, shocked that he brought Mia with him. "Look, she just needs to be around others."

"Whatever."

"Rose!" Lissa slapped her friend's arm before walking up to Mia. "I'm really sorry about what happened Mia. Come on, come sit with us." Lissa held her hand out. At first Mia was worried about taking it but seeing the calm smile on the Dragomirs' face relaxed her so she took the hand.

"Listen...you lot..." Her voice was quiet and sad. "I'm...I really am sorry for all those things I've done to you. I never wanted to admit it but I was actually really jealous of you all." She couldn't make eye contact with anyone. "You all just seem so happy to be with each other and don't give a damn about what others think. You're envied by a lot of people...including myself. I'm so sorry!" Lissa squeezed Mia's hand.

"It's okay Mia."

"No, it's not."

"It is." Rose looked out the window, not believing what she was going to say. "Look, it's alright. Really. We're just glad that you apologized. In a way, we're sorry too. But from now on I think I can say for everyone here that we would like to be friends from now on." The brunette turned and faced Mia with a grin on her face. "Right?"

"Oh Rose."

Mia teared up again getting a hug from Lissa and her shoulder rubbed by Adrian. Tonight was just filled with all sorts of emotions for the poor girl. On one hand she was grieving over her mother's death and ever so sad over it. On the other hand, she was incredibly happy that she was able to finally end the stupid battle between her and the group, and even got the chance to be friends with them. Of course it would take a lot of time, but gradually she could see them being very good friends. Especially with Adrian and strangely enough Christian when he told Mia that he lost his parents. The three share a strange bond over losing people important to them that will always keep them close.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey, so I'm back now!**

**I would firstly like to apologize. It's been nearly a year since I've uploaded a chapter for both 'St Vladimir High School' and 'My Personal Trainer'. I would like to say I had my reasons, but in all honestly, I didn't. At first it was due to work, then I had a massive writer's block, and in the end I couldn't find the energy or motivation to continue. Until recently, when my friend and I started talking about our fanfictions and decided to write up some more. **

**Secondly, I would like to thank everyone who had reviewed/followed/favourited this story. I will do my best to continue the story. I must admit I am losing motivation for 'St Vladimir High School', so I will only be writing a few more chapters and completing this fanfic very soon. **

**Life has become very busy for me, with deadlines for coursework coming up and my job taking up my weekends. I have very little free time at the moment, so when I do have some time off I will try my best to continue writing chapters for 'St Vladimir High School' and for my other fanfic 'My Personal Trainer'. I ask for all you readers to just be patient, and enjoy reading my stories. **

**Thank you ever so much.**

**IceFirebolt**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Thursday afternoons were often quite fun in Adrian's opinion. Double ICT; more like Double Nothing to him. As his family was already into computers and technology his teacher had an instant liking towards Adrian. Despite being an Ivashkov Adrian didn't really understand his family's business, and just couldn't get into ICT. So most of the time he listened to music and looked at random things on the internet as well as talk to Mason, Dimitri and Lissa.

But this lesson was a little different. Lissa was excused from the lesson so that she could do some revision for one of her other subjects and because they were behind on work the three boys were separated. ICT was going to a boring lesson, or so he thought. A paper ball flew through the air making Adrian turn around to see Mason grinning at him and Dimitri also smiling as he and Mason were close by to each other. Adrian opened the paper ball up.

"_Go on emails!"_

This school had emails? After a minute of searching Adrian found the emails and saw that Mason had already started a conversation that involved him, Adrian and Dimitri.

**Mason: **_**This lesson is so boring!**_

**Dimitri:**_** And this is why we should do work in lessons rather than chat. Seriously, you and Eddie really need to sort out your priorities. Keep up with your work like the rest of us.**_

Adrian held his laugh in. Eddie luckily managed to finish his English coursework before the Spring Break. Just. If it wasn't for those extra lessons he had during the Geography lessons then he would had probably failed the subject. And Mason is behind in a few of his subjects because he finds them so boring.

**Adrian:**_** Lol, seriously Mason, shouldn't you be working right now? You're the one who's behind the most.**_

**Mason:**_** I am! What, you don't believe me?**_

**Adrian:**_** No.**_

**Dimitri: **_**Not really.**_

**Mason:**_** You guys are mean.**_

The teacher walked by Adrian, glancing at the boy's screen to see Adrian's work on the screen. A few moments later he walked off for Adrian to watch him walk away before returning to emails to see that Dimitri and Mason were still talking.

**Dimitri:**_** Just telling the truth my friend.**_

**Mason:**_** Whatever. **_

**Dimitri: **_**So how are things with you and Rose?**_

**Mason:**_** What are you talking about?**_

**Dimitri:**_** Well, I was thinking that since I'm going out with **_**'her'**_** you would at least had told Rose you liked her.**_

**Mason: **_**I have…and she said she wants to try and return my feelings.**_

**Adrian:**_**You better hurry up and make another move before she thinks you've lost interest in you.**_

**Mason:**_** Where did you go?**_

**Adrian:**_** Teacher came over to me. **_

**Dimitri:**_**But seriously, Mason, hurry up and ask her out before someone else does.**_

**Mason:**_** Alright! Alright! Quit bugging me about it! Seriously, just because you two have girlfriends. How are things going with you Adrian?**_

**Dimitri: **_**Yeah, you guys still going on strong?**_

**Adrian:**_** Everything's fine. Since the fever Sydney and I have been kissing in public. Not like Christian and Lissa, but we're moving on gradually.**_

A few minutes passed making Adrian turn his head, to see the teacher was over on Mason's and Dimitri's side of the classroom making them unable to go on emails. He faced the screen laughing to himself and getting on with more work until he heard the email alert noise through his earphones. He went back on emails to see that Mason and Dimitri were back online.

**Mason:**_** Damn teacher, why can't he just sit down like normal teachers?**_

**Adrian: **_**Probably because he knows some of us are on emails instead of working.**_

**Dimitri: **_**Probably.**_

**Mason:**_** So yeah, the real reason why I wanted you to go on emails.**_

**Adrian:**_** There was a reason?**_

**Mason:**_** Yeah, it's your birthday soon, isn't it? July 15**__**th**__** or something?**_

**Adrian:**_** 16**__**th**__**. Close enough though.**_

**Mason:**_** What do you want?**_

**Adrian: **_**No idea.**_

**Dimitri: **_**I'm going to Russia to visit my family the first month we have off for the Summer Holidays. I'll get you something there. What are you doing for your birthday?**_

**Adrian: **_**Again, no idea. I'll probably get you guys to come round for a party or something.**_

**Mason:**_** Make it a smashing party.**_

**Adrian:**_** Sure, I will.**_

**Dimitri: **_**And make sure there's alcohol.**_

**Adrian:**_** It won't be a smashing party if there isn't any booze.**_

The moment Mason and Dimitri received the email Adrian sent Mason burst out laughing while Dimitri covered his mouth, holding in his laughing but couldn't help a small chuckle escape. The teacher glared at the two then over at Adrian who had his head lowered at the computer and his shoulders hunched over, but was obviously trying hard not to laugh.

The three got a detention after the teacher found out that they were in emails.


	28. Chapter 28

**Before reading this chapter, I would like to quickly mention that for the next two weeks I will most like not be writing any chapters for my fanfictions as the deadline for my coursework is coming close and I need to put all my attention into my Health and Social Care and my Journalism work. Once all my coursework has been submitted I will focus more on my fanfictions.**

**I would also like to mention that I'm not planning on continuing 'St. Vladimir High School' for much longer. I'll most likely be writing another two or three chapters then that will be the end. In the past I had been thinking about producing a sequel, but with the summer holiday being taken up by my job and my plans on going to university after the summer, I doubt I'll be able to find the time. Most likely I'll be writing little one-shots about the lives of the characters after they leave high school.**

**Enjoy!**

**IceFirebolt **

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

"Summer holidays are coming up next week." Sydney sat on Adrian's bed watching him paint something. She had no idea what it was but she was asked to be in his room when he was painting it. "Got any plans for the holidays?"

"Apart from the party my mother is trying to organise, not really." Adrian's eyes flickered to his girlfriend for a brief moment then back to his painting. "What about you?"

"I have to go to some Christianity Camp with my sister for the first few weeks of the holiday." She let out a sigh while tilting her head to the side, staring out the window. "I wonder what my parents will say if I told them that I'm the head of the science club at school?"

"It doesn't matter what they think. As long as you're doing something you love, that's all that matters, right?" She glanced at Adrian who had a smile on his face while staring at her. She smiled back at him, slightly blushing.

"Yeah."

"So anyway, when will you be leaving for the camp?"

"The week after we go home. Why?"

"I was thinking on introducing you to my parents." He placed the paint down and stepped back away from the painting. He was wearing baggy, dark grey jeans that were torn at the knees and a plain white top that was smudged and smeared with paint. "And maybe I could meet your parents. What do you think of that?"

Sydney had bright red cheeks when Adrian looked at her once again. She never had a boyfriend to meet her parents. Hell, hardly any of her friends were introduced to her parents. She felt as though they wouldn't accept the kind of people she hung out with. And they did not like the twelve families either. If they find out that she's dating an Ivashkov - Adrian no less - well, let's just say they are not going to support the relationship at all.

The young artist had never been in a long enough relationship to introduce his girlfriends - or boyfriends - to his parents. They knew he had girlfriends and boyfriends in the past. Yes, they knew he was bisexual. And that didn't matter to his mother as long as he was happy. His father was less impressed about it but he couldn't do anything. Sydney would be the first partner Adrian would be introducing to his family. And being honest he was a little nervous talking about it.

When she didn't give a reply Adrian smiled at Sydney.

"You don't have to think about it right now. Just...something that we can do in the future. But on another note, what do you think of this?"

He picked up the painting and turned it around so Sydney could see it, only for her face to go even more red. He had asked her to come in his room so that he could use her a model to finally paint the drawing he done of her. He caught every bit of detail on his girlfriend, and even included the gold tint he adored. It was almost as if she was looking into a mirror.

"That's amazing."

"I thought you would like it." He placed it back down and moved over to his bed, throwing himself on it and lying next to Sydney who pulled her knees under her chin. "I'm going to hang it up at home so my parents can see how beautiful you are."

This guy could say the most romantic things through Sydney's eyes. Pretty much anything he said made her blush, so she hid her cheeks a bit from him. This made Adrian chuckle and reach up to her so that he could stroke her blushing cheeks. This of course caused the two to make eye contact.

It went quiet in the room for several moments. Adrian eventually sat up so that he and Sydney were sitting close to each other. Her gaze moved from his eyes down to his soft lips, then avoided looking at his face completely. The artist slid his hand down her cheek to her chin, lifting her head so he could look at the beautiful face he admired and so that he could look at her amazing eyes.

After a few more seconds of staring at each other the two leant in, sharing what started out as a soft and tender kiss. The kiss grew to become harder and a bit passionate as they moved in closer to each other so that their bodies were touching and Sydney could slide her hand around the back of his neck, running the tip of her fingers through the bottom of his hair.

Slowly and gently the artist lowered Sydney on the bed so that if she didn't want to continue she could easily push him away. But she didn't. He laid above her, his soft lips kissing her own and their tongues lightly grazing each other's occasionally as they laid on his bed making out. A rush of fear and nervousness ran through Sydney but it didn't stop her. At the same time she felt excited and just wanted to continue. She had never done anything like this before, and there was no way she was going to stop so easily.

They laid like this for several seconds before Sydney took the daring move of rolling over so that she was straddling above him. At first Adrian was shocked at the bold move she had done but got over it eventually, loving what she done. She felt his hands move from her waist down her thighs and legs, stroking the fabric of her jeans before moving his hands up her body and into her hair.

But a few moments later Sydney felt Adrian's hand leave her hair and to her back, sliding underneath the top she was wearing and gently running against her skin. She shivered from the touch but this didn't stop her kissing her boyfriend. Instead, she ran one of her hands on top his paint-covered top, touching a section of his top that was slightly wet from the paint but a spot where she could feel his strong chest.

"Yo, Adrian, do you have a minute?" Mason knocked on the door just as he walked in with Christian and Eddie behind him. The three froze at the sight they saw. Sydney suddenly sat up with her top slightly creased from the back from where Adrian had slipped his hand underneath, while Adrian laid on the bed covered his lips and cheeks with the back of his hand. The two both had bright red cheeks. "Uh..."

"Sorry about this." Eddie gave a nervous chuckle.

"We can come back later?"

"No, it's okay." Adrian turned his head, glaring at his friends.

"I better get going. Jill wanted to meet up with me anyway." Sydney got off the bed and looked at Adrian, smiling at him before leaving. "Excuse me." She slid her way in between the boys, who watched her walk down the corridor before turning their attention back to Adrian. He was now sitting up still covering his cheeks and staring at the painting of his girlfriend.

"So..." Mason popped his lips a bit to break the silence. "...what would had happened if we didn't walk in?"

"God knows." He let out another sigh while rubbing his face. "Jesus, why did I do that? What if she completely freaked out?"

"She didn't though, and that's the good thing."


End file.
